Las condiciones de Granger
by Cristy1994
Summary: Todo el mundo pensaba que estaba loca, pero Hermione Granger tenía una razón de peso para intentar lo imposible... Cambiar a un Malfoy, a Draco Malfoy. AU.
1. Sin mirar atrás

**NA:** ¡Hola! Gracias por pasarte por mi historia :D Constará de 8 partes, y para darle un poco más de emoción voy a recomendar escuchar una canción con cada capítulo. Siempre será la que use para inspirarme en ese momento :)

 **Recomendación musical:** "Take my heart", Birdy.

 _La portada ha sido un fan art creado por Sam Wallflower, y recrea una de las escenas de la historia. Podéis encontrarla en Deviantart con ese mismo nombre._  
 _¡Muchas gracias amiga!_

 **Capítulo editado (21/06/2017)**

* * *

 **LAS CONDICIONES DE GRANGER**

* * *

 _Say it's all in my head,_

 _I remember when you said_

 _"I'll never let you go"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Sin mirar atrás.**

* * *

—¿Qué se supone que debo creerme de todas las estupideces que dices?

—Ahora soy yo el que dice estupideces —replicó él, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación mientras la veía tirar cosas dentro de la maleta abierta que había sobre la cama.

—Dijiste que me querías —le recriminó Hermione mientras abría otro cajón y sacaba todas sus pertenencias. Algunas prendas cayeron al suelo debido al temblor de sus manos—. ¿Necesitas otra prueba de que sólo sabes decir mentiras?

Un profundo silencio se apoderó de la estancia, provocando que se escuchara un leve gemido que la chica profirió involuntariamente al recoger las camisetas del suelo.

—¿Dudas de que te quiero? —inquirió Draco, sin ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro, tan impasible como siempre.

Ella dejó escapar un resoplido de incredulidad de entre sus labios.

—Eres un actor maravilloso, Draco Malfoy —espetó, sin valor para girarse y enfrentarlo.

—Ya te he dicho que lo siento —dijo él, arrastrando las palabras como si aquella conversación lo aburriera profundamente.

—Ya es tarde —repitió Hermione por enésima vez.

—Ella no significa nada.

La chica de cabellos ondulados dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Apoyó las manos en la maleta y suspiró profundamente tratando de poner sus ideas en orden. Luego, se dio la vuelta para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—¿Y mis sentimientos? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Y la manera en que me haces sentir? ¿Significan algo?

Draco dejó escapar su típica sonrisa ladeada, demostrándole que seguía siendo demasiado frío y egoísta como para preocuparse de alguien que no fuera él mismo.

—Tu amor parecía tan real... —susurró ella sin poder apartar la vista de sus grisáceos ojos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que él bajó la mirada para mirarse sus estúpidos y carísimos zapatos. Hermione aprovechó para cerrar la maleta. La puso sobre el suelo y se dispuso a irse.

—¿Por qué no te quedas, Hermione?

Aquellas seis palabras siempre habían tenido demasiado poder sobre ella. Más del que le hubiera gustado admitir. No sabía si era el tono de su voz, tal vez el deseo de que cambiara… pero ya no había marcha atrás. Se había prometido a sí misma que ya no.

—¿Para qué quieres que me quede? ¿Para tenerme en casa esperando a que vuelvas después de besar otros labios? —le recriminó—. ¿Para poder contarme todos esos cuentos de amor otra vez y pretender que me los crea?

Hermione le escupió aquellas palabras en la cara mientras intentaba esquivarlo para salir de la habitación. Aquellas paredes estaban impregnadas de todas sus mentiras.

—Estás llevando esto demasiado lejos.

—Muy típico de ti invertir la situación para que parezca que la culpa la tiene la otra persona —él arqueó una ceja mientras daba un paso a la derecha para bloquearle el camino—. ¿Acaso me lo estoy inventando? ¿Todas tus infidelidades han sido producto de mi imaginación?

Él no respondió. En cambio, se le quedó mirando con ojos entrecerrados.

—Vamos Draco, di que está todo en mi cabeza —frunciendo el ceño, el que había sido su novio durante tres largos años siguió sin responder—. Tal y como pensaba.

Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar sobre la cómoda de la habitación. Ambos desviaron la mirada hacia él, pero Hermione pudo apreciar por el rabillo del ojo cómo se tensaba frente a ella. Soltó la maleta y atravesó la habitación con paso firme hasta cogerlo. En la pantalla podía leerse "Greengrass".

—Es ella, ¿quieres que conteste? —preguntó, enseñándole el teléfono.

—¿Quieres quedar para tomar el té? —en su voz había un claro tono de burla.

Hermione se dispuso a deslizar el dedo por la pantalla para descolgar, pero Draco se lo arrebató de las manos rápidamente.

Ella volvió a coger la maleta y salió por la puerta, ahora libre. Él le siguió por el pasillo.

—¿Nunca te cansas de montar estos numeritos? —preguntó. Parecía asqueado.

—Éste será el último —respondió ella.

Draco le agarró de la muñeca libre, haciéndole girar bruscamente.

—Suéltame.

—No te vayas.

— _Puedes irte cuando quieras_ —dijo ella, repitiendo las mismas palabras que meses antes, altivo y seguro de sí mismo, había dicho mientras la observaba deshacer la maleta—. Sabías que estaba demasiado enamorada como para irme. Lo usaste para hacerme creer que no te importaba una mierda si me iba —miró la mano que agarraba la suya con fuerza.

—No puedes irte.

—Mira cómo lo hago.

Con un ágil movimiento de muñeca se zafó de sus aprisionadores dedos y siguió su camino hasta la puerta de entrada, ahora con paso más ligero. Al llegar a ella la abrió, pero se giró para mirarlo una última vez. No volvería a hacerlo más, no cedería a sus chantajes, no caería en sus redes. No, nunca más.

—Me has hecho llorar tantas veces, Draco, que ya no siento nada. Me he dejado el corazón en esto, tiene que estar por ahí tirado. Si lo encuentras, quédatelo. Rómpelo si quieres. Es lo último que te queda por destrozar de mí —él la observaba con prepotencia desde el otro lado de la entrada, los labios fuertemente apretados en una delgada línea—. ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que nunca te dejaría ir? Yo también sé incumplir promesas, Malfoy. La que se va hoy soy yo.

Salió al rellano del edificio con su única maleta y tiró de la puerta para cerrarla. Fue en una milésima de segundo, cuando creyó que ya no podía verle, cuando Hermione apreció cómo el rostro de aquel chico dejaba caer su máscara de superioridad y dejaba ver, por primera vez, dolor en sus ojos.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :)**

 **Cristy.**


	2. Como una sombra

**NA:** Gracias por cada follow, fav y review. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

 **Recomendación musical:** "Shadow", Birdy.

 **Capítulo editado (21/06/2017)**

* * *

 _So wherever you go, I'm your shadow._

 _Desert to ice flow, I will follow._

 _Wherever you go, I'm your shadow._

 _I'm your shadow._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Como una sombra.**

* * *

¡Por todos los santos! ¿Por qué no había vuelto ya? Hacía tres horas que se había ido y la noche estaba a punto de caer. Su experiencia personal le decía que no se preocupara, que se terminara el té que estaba bebiendo, que era cierto que ésta había sido la rabieta más grande que había cogido hasta el momento pero que no tardaría en entrar por esa puerta, como siempre hacía, y él podría dedicarle la mirada más arrogante que tenía, la que se reservaba para esas ocasiones puntuales antes de que ella se fuera a la cama para dar por zanjado el día. Y mañana estaría todo olvidado. Y mañana no habría pasado nada.

Pero aquella noche el ambiente se sentía extrañamente gélido. Diferente.  
Sentado en la sala de estar, con las piernas estiradas puesta una sobre la otra, miró de soslayo la entrada del apartamento. ¿Habían golpeado la puerta con los nudillos?

Lo sabía.

Dio un gran sorbo al té, tomándoselo con calma. La muy terca se habría olvidado las llaves en aquel estúpido arrebato de celos. Debería hacerla sufrir un rato. Debería dejarla fuera hasta que a él le pareciera suficiente. Castigarla, hacerle ver que aquella conducta no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

Aguzó el oído, esperando escuchar cómo llamaba de nuevo, arrepentida. Esperó varios segundos, pero nadie tocó la puerta de nuevo.

—Maldita sea —dijo, levantándose y dejando de mala gana la taza en la mesa.

Se dirigió a la puerta sigilosamente. No es que pensara que se había imaginado aquellos leves toques en la puerta, al contrario. Estaba convencido de que al mirar por la mirilla se encontraría a una Hermione cabizbaja y reconcomida por la culpa… Era más que obvio que volvería, Dios sabía la cantidad de veces que había hecho lo mismo. Dice que se va, echa dos mudas en una mochila y luego vuelve a las pocas horas.

Unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta, Draco se percató de que sus llaves, efectivamente, colgaban de la pared de la entrada. Frunció los labios, cerró el ojo derecho y se acercó a la pequeña mirilla.

Le sorprendió no encontrarla allí de pie. Tal vez hubiera tardado demasiado y se hubiera sentado, intuyendo correctamente sus intenciones de hacerla esperar fuera. Se inclinó un poco para mirar hacia abajo, pero tampoco la vio apoyada sobre la puerta. Quizás a la izquierda. Pero no. Tal vez a la derecha. Tampoco. Maldición, mirando por aquel pequeño agujero las vistas eran muy limitadas.

Cogió sus llaves y abrió la puerta con una brusquedad innecesaria. Dio un pequeño paso al frente, asegurándose de tener el ceño bien fruncido para cuando ella le viera. Giró la cabeza de un lado del pasillo al otro. ¿Es que le estaba tomando el pelo?

—O entras ahora o esta noche duermes en el rellano —dijo con firmeza, alzando la voz para que le escuchara desde su escondite—. Sabes que lo hago.

Esperó unos pocos segundos pero ante su negativa a salir de donde estuviera volvió a dar un paso atrás y cerró la puerta con extremada fuerza. Aquel portazo bastaría para hacerla cambiar de opinión acerca de jugar con él.  
Volvió a asomarme a la mirilla para verla aparecer. Lo haría, estaba seguro.

Todavía esperando verla al otro lado, el tic tac del reloj a su espalda le hizo apretar los puños sobre la puerta hasta que el dolor de las uñas clavándose en las palmas se hizo insoportable.

—Maldita sea, Hermione, ésta me la pagas —refunfuñó entre dientes mientras cogía la gabardina del armario y salía por la puerta.

El frío de la noche londinense le abofeteó en la cara. Metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba sin ninguna dirección aparente, helado y furioso. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Tendría que rogarle mucho para que la perdonara esta vez.

Después de caminar unos quince minutos sin dar con ella, recordó que la casa de su mejor y única amiga quedaba a unas cuantas calles más allá, por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia esa dirección.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó la chica Weasley cuando abrió la puerta a los pocos segundos de haber llamado—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Dile a Hermione que salga —ordenó.

—No sé de qué me hablas —espetó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Venga, Weasley, no me hagas perder el tiempo ¿quieres?

La pelirroja le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de que una voz se escuchara a sus espaldas.

—Sí, Ginny, no le hagas perder su preciado tiempo —dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a ellos—. Seguro que hay alguien esperándole. Terminemos con esto cuanto antes, ¿qué haces aquí?

Draco ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño desmesuradamente. ¿No estaba arrepentida? Se suponía que debía estarlo. Tal vez aún no hubiera entendido bien la gravedad de lo que había hecho. No quería que le montara más numeritos así, así que le daría tiempo. Sí, sería generoso. Le dejaría pasar aquella noche con su amiga, le permitiría darse cuenta de lo tonta que había sido.

—Toma —dijo al fin, tendiéndole sus llaves—. Asegúrate de estar en casa antes del mediodía.

Sonrió. Sentía que estaba siendo extremadamente misericordioso.

Ella se quedó mirando las llaves con una expresión en el rostro que no pudo descifrar. ¿Aquello le parecía divertido?

—No voy a volver a casa, Draco —aseguró al cabo de unos segundos.

Bueno, por lo visto tendría que explicárselo.

—¿Te importa? —espetó él, mirando a su amiga. Ésta miró a Hermione de manera interrogante y ella asintió. Cuando desapareció de su vista, prosiguió—. Te perdono, Granger. Puedes volver a casa.

—¿Disculpa? —exclamó ella, ofendida.

—Venga, no me hagas repetirlo. No soy bueno en estas cosas, pero creo que la idea general de lo que significa la palabra "perdonar" la tendrás.

—¿Y tú? ¿Sabes lo que significa la frase "no voy a volver a casa"?

—Hablas desde el resentimiento —comentó, restándole importancia—. Te veo mañana.

Creyó apreciar en su rostro una sonrisa de incredulidad mientras le cerraba la puerta en las narices. Aquello tampoco lo iba a pasar por alto.

Volvió a casa, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Mañana volvería, sí, a las nueve estaría llamando a la puerta… Y se arrepentiría de no haber cogido las llaves que tan caballerosamente le había llevado.  
Se dio la vuelta y suspiró profundamente. No quería admitirlo, pero cuando se ponía así de testaruda le ponía muchísimo. Trató de pensar en otra cosa para evitar que la excitación fuera a más cuando recibió un mensaje en el móvil. Una sonrisa apreció en su rostro de repente. Ella también había sentido esas ganas tremendas de perderse con él entre las sábanas. Seguro que le escribía para que fuera a buscarla… pero ya había perdido la oportunidad, por supuesto. Tendría que volver sola.

Cogió el móvil y la abrumadora luz de la pantalla le cegó en la oscuridad de la habitación. Cerró los ojos un momento hasta que éstos se adaptaron a la claridad. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró con el nombre equivocado.

Abrió el mensaje de Astoria con irritación.

 _¡Hey, Draco! ¿Estás ahí?_

Resopló mientras escribía.

 _¿Qué quieres?_

 _No puedo dormir_

 _Pues no duermas_

 _¿Por qué no vienes?_

Sí, definitivamente aquello aliviaría sus necesidades como hombre… Pero mejor esperar unos días a que todo esto pasara.

Sin ni siquiera responder, bloqueó el móvil y volvió a taparse con las sábanas.  
Mañana. Seguro que mañana.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con la claridad de la mañana. Había pasado una semana. No respondía a sus llamadas, no contestaba a sus mensajes y no le abría la puerta cada vez que iba a casa de su amiga.

Había pasado una semana, una maldita semana.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió. Luego, en el cuarto de baño, se lavó la cara y se peinó. Unas terribles ojeras bajo los ojos le hacían ver diferente. ¿Por qué no podía quitársela de la cabeza? ¿Por qué los momentos que había pasado con ella volvían a su mente en la oscuridad y se acentuaban aún más en la soledad de la noche?

Se dirigió a la cocina, donde los platos sucios se amontonaban en la pila. Le daba igual, no los lavaría. Cogió el último vaso que quedaba en el estante y se sirvió un poco de leche. Devoró unas cuantas galletas y se lavó los dientes. Se puso el abrigo y cogió los dos pares de llaves de la entradita, las suyas y las de ella, y salió a la calle como cada mañana. Había adoptado esa rutina desde que Hermione no había vuelto a casa. Todavía tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera.

Se dirigió al pequeño café donde ella y su amiga desayunaban todos los días a las diez de la mañana. Se apoyó en un edificio un poco alejado de la puerta y miró la hora. Quedaban diez minutos para que aparecieran doblando la esquina.

Odiaba llegar temprano. Aquel era un tiempo muerto en el que, al no tener nada que hacer, su mente vagaba por los recuerdos sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

 _Despertar a su lado, con la música de los latidos de su corazón de fondo._

 _Las curvas de su cuerpo desnudo cuando se vestía por las mañanas frente al espejo._

 _Su ceño fruncido cuando se giraba y lo veía con un cigarro entre los dedos._

 _Sus movimientos de cadera al caminar hacia él para quitárselo._

 _Su risa cuando, con el brazo completamente estirado, no era capaz de alcanzarlo._

 _Sus suspiros cuando besaba su cuello y se rendía al instante._

¿Cuándo se había complicado tanto la cosa? ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación tan extraña en su interior? ¿Acaso tenía miedo de perderla para siempre? ¿Era por eso por lo que la seguía a todas partes desde entonces?

Poco después las divisó entrando en la cafetería, por lo que se acercó lo justo para verla. ¿De verdad hacía falta sonreírle tanto al camarero para pedir un café? Estaba completamente seguro de que se lo serviría de igual forma si se lo pidiera de mala manera.

La miró reír mientras hablaba con su amiga. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Por qué estaba bien? ¿Por qué no sentía ese malestar que sentía él? ¿Por qué se escondía en las sombras para verla? Era su novio, se suponía que podía entrar, sentarse a su lado y pedirse un capuchino con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Y no pasaría nada… Pero había algo que le impedía hacerlo. Algo que no lograba entender.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar se pusieron en marcha. Las siguió hasta el gimnasio. Estarían allí dentro hasta las doce como mínimo. Se sentó en un banco, sacó el móvil y se puso a leer el periódico digital.

Sus días se habían limitado a seguirla a todas partes, por lo que sabía que cuando salieran o bien irían de tiendas o bien irían a la biblioteca.

Miró el reloj, impaciente. Hoy estaban tardando.

Al fin las vio salir por la puerta, ambas con el pelo todavía mojado. Se puso en pie, aparentando normalidad. Pero ella había girado la cabeza y, por una milésima de segundo, había clavado sus ojos en él. Le había visto. Por mucho que había intentado pasar desapercibido, sabía que lo sabía. Que la seguía. Que la espiaba. Lo sabía, y le gustaba. ¿Qué más quería que hiciera? ¿Acaso cerciorarse de que estuviera bien a todas horas no era ya suficiente prueba de amor?

Sabía que sería su sombra, que no desistiría. Lo sería allá donde fuera.  
Porque también sabía que algún día se arrepentiría y se acercaría a las sombras, buscándole.  
Porque se había olvidado las llaves en casa, y algún día querría volver.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :)**

 **Cristy.**


	3. Odisea

**NA** **:** Aquí vengo con una tercera parte :3 Ojalá os guste tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirla.

 **Recomendación musical:** "No one's gonna love you", Band of horses.

 **Capítulo editado (22/06/2017)**

* * *

 _It's looking like a limb torn off,_  
 _or altogether just taken apart._  
 _We're reeling through an endless fall._  
 _We are the ever-living ghost of what once was._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Odisea.**

* * *

No sabía cómo había conseguido convencerla. Ni siquiera recordaba si realmente había accedido a ello… Pero ahí estaba, en medio de la pista de una de las discotecas más prestigiosas de Londres. Cientos de personas se pegaban a ellas, empujándolas y pisándolas mientras se movían a duras penas en lo que pretendía ser un baile. Se preguntó si aquello era legal. En caso de emergencia, tenía serias dudas de que aquello reuniera las condiciones de seguridad pertinentes.

Con la música taladrándole los oídos, giró la cabeza para mirar a su amiga, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que parecía estar diciéndole algo. No consiguió distinguir ni una sola de sus palabras.

—¿Qué? —gritó por encima del barullo.

—¡Que esto te va a venir de maravilla! —exclamó ella, acercándose tanto a su oído que casi la deja sorda.

—¡Si tú lo dices…! —le respondió a voz en grito—. ¿Pero no podríamos haber quedado en un sitio un poco más… adecuado para charlar?

Ella frunció el ceño, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se lo repitiera.

Hermione resopló, echándole el brazo por los hombros y acercándose a ella. Volvió a decirle lo mismo y ella se rió con ganas, como si le hubiera contado un chiste.

—¿Pero qué concepto de "primera cita" tienes tú? —gritó a su amiga—. Además, ¡dudo mucho que nos encuentren!

Ginny miró a un punto por encima de su hombro, señalándole algo. Ella siguió la dirección de su dedo, y cuál fue su sorpresa al toparse con los chicos con los que habían quedado. ¿Cómo lo habrían hecho para encontrarlas? Se abrían camino entre la multitud, hacia ellas.

Sin haberse preparado mentalmente del todo los saludó con una temblorosa mano, pero Blaise, el chico con el que Ginny salía desde hacía unas pocas semanas, se abalanzó sobre ella para darle dos besos en las mejillas antes de lanzarse a comerle la boca a su amiga. Theodore, el colega de Blaise y su supuesta cita, había considerado ser un poco más delicado a la hora de saludarla. Le dedicó una agradable sonrisa que le hizo sentir cómoda. Ella se la devolvió, tímidamente reticente a mirarlo.

—¿Quieres una copa?

Theodore se acercó a ella disimuladamente, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros mientras le preguntaba aquello con cuidado de no gritarle demasiado fuerte al oído. La proximidad de aquel casi extraño hizo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca, y la dulzona fragancia que desprendía, contra todo pronóstico le hizo querer oler su ropa toda la noche. Ese chico era _casi_ extraño, porque sólo lo había visto una vez, unos días antes, en la pantalla del móvil de Ginny.

—¡Yo no bebo alcohol! —le gritó a modo de respuesta, esperando que le hubiera escuchado bien.

Theodore, de apellido Nott creía recordar, se le quedó mirando con una expresión extraña, como si estuviera tratando con una loca.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella abrió la boca para responderle que sí, que estaba segura de que nunca bebía alcohol, de que no le gustaba su sabor ni sus efectos y de que prefería una Coca cola, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, sus grandes ojos parecieron atrapar su mirada. Se quedó mirando en su interior unos segundos, los suficientes para poder confirmar, a pesar de la oscuridad y las luces led de colores que pintaban sus cuerpos de vez en cuando, que eran de un color verdoso intenso. Preciosos.

Dejó rodar sus ojos por las facciones del rostro del chico, dándose cuenta al instante de que era muy, _muy_ atractivo. En sus mejillas, unas levísimas pecas coloreaban un poco más su bronceada tez, sus labios, carnosos y rosados, se tornaban en una media sonrisa, y su mandíbula, ancha y cuadrada, le daba un toque varonil, pero sin pasarse. Se fijó en su pelo. Era castaño oscuro.  
De repente, Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en la boca del estómago al comprender que Ginny no había hecho aquello sin ninguna razón… Le había pedido a Blaise que trajera exactamente a Theodore porque era lo menos parecido a Draco que podría encontrarse por ahí. Todos sus rasgos contrastaban con los de él… Eran el día y la noche, la luna y el sol.  
¿Sería aquella su oportunidad para, un mes y medio después de dejarlo, volver a empezar desde cero con otra persona? Sabía que era demasiado pronto y era muy consciente de que aún tenía secuelas de aquella relación tan tóxica que había durado demasiado tiempo… Pero si él no tenía prisa y la esperaba, podría intentarlo de nuevo. Podría volver a probar suerte. Tal vez así, con alguien tan diferente a Malfoy en todos los aspectos, pudiera olvidarlo por completo. Pero sabía que iba a ser un camino duro, no tenía ninguna duda de que sería difícil comenzar aquel proceso de borrón y vida nueva...

Pero algún día tenía que empezar, ¿no?… y tampoco le vendría nada mal un poco de ayuda esa noche.

—¡Un tequila! —dijo al fin.

* * *

Draco esperó unos segundos antes de ponerse en marcha. Se dirigió con paso ligero hacia la gran puerta doble mientras se colaba de algunas personas que hacían cola para entrar. Las oyó murmurar a medida que pasaba, alguno que otro incluso le dedicó alguna palabra poco amable, pero él los miró de manera despectiva mientras se alejaba. El portero, un hombre robusto vestido de negro, con gafas y pinganillo, estiró el brazo justo cuando se disponía a entrar.

—Voy con ellas —mintió, poniéndose de puntillas y mirando al interior de la discoteca. Iba a perderlas de vista entre tanta gente.

—No puede pasar así —dijo él con rotundidad.

—¿Y cómo quieres que entre, haciendo el pino? —espetó de mala manera.

El gigantesco hombre le señaló de arriba abajo con el dedo, una imperturbable seriedad en el rostro.  
Draco se echó un vistazo. Llevaba una camiseta negra de manga larga bajo una sudadera gris de cremallera. Ese día había decidido ponerse unos vaqueros antiguos y roídos y unos zapatos de deporte.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó, haciendo que varias muchachas de la cola se sobresaltaran.

Se alejó de allí bastante furioso. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que aquel día decidirían ir a una discoteca? ¡Si a Hermione no le gustaban! Aunque debió haberlo supuesto mucho antes al verlas salir de casa de Weasley tan maquilladas y repeinadas. ¿A quién querían impresionar? De momento él tendría que volver a casa para cambiarse.

Caminó por la helada acera hasta donde estaba su coche, no muy lejos de la discoteca. Había tenido la tremenda suerte de encontrar aparcamiento a unos pocos metros del de Weasley, de hecho, podía verlo desde ahí, unos coches más adelante. Abrió la puerta y entró, metiendo rápidamente la llave en el contacto y arrancando el motor. Puso las luces y dio marcha atrás mientras maniobraba para salir de allí… Pero apreció por el espejo retrovisor cómo un coche blanco se paraba cerca de donde estaba poniendo las luces intermitentes. ¿Pretendía quitarle el aparcamiento? Se quedó pensativo unos segundos, no había caído en ese pequeño detalle. Era viernes por la noche en el centro de Londres, por lo que lo más seguro sería que, al volver, se tirara horas dando vueltas hasta encontrar un mísero aparcamiento a veinte minutos de donde se encontraba Hermione. No creía que la suerte fuera a sonreírle dos veces el mismo día, así que volvió a colocar el coche en posición paralela y salió de nuevo a la fría calle.

—Otra vez será —le murmuró al joven del coche blanco, que acababa de ponerle mala cara antes de seguir su camino.

No era muy partidario del metro, de hecho, no se había subido a uno más de dos o tres veces en su vida… Pero con diez libras en la cartera no le daba ni para medio trayecto en taxi, por lo que no tenía otra alternativa.

Caminó hasta la estación de metro más cercana, la de Picadilly Circus, y sacó un billete rápidamente. Miró por encima el mapa de conexiones entre estaciones y trató de recordar las líneas que debía coger para llegar a su apartamento, así como en qué parada debía cambiar de tren o bajarse.

Aquello era jodidamente complicado.

Se pasó de parada un par de veces y cogió un tren que iba en dirección contraria a su destino. Gruñó por lo bajo. Después de haber fracasado intentado hacerlo por su cuenta optó por pedirle ayuda a un empleado que se encontró en el andén. Tras recibir sus explicaciones y tomar nota mental de sus palabras, asintió levemente y se dio media vuelta sin volver a mediar palabra.

Contra todo pronóstico, sólo tardó veinticinco minutos en llegar a su parada. Salió disparado de la estación y corrió hasta su piso, abriendo la puerta con la respiración entrecortada. Pasó de largo de la sucia cocina y se dirigió a la habitación, abriendo de par en par el armario. Sacó el pantalón y la camisa más arreglada que tenía y se puso unos zapatos a juego. Se miró al espejo del baño durante unos segundos, peinándose con rapidez. Realmente no tenía muy claro si lo que había hecho había sido peinarse o despeinarse. Cogió un abrigo negro y salió de casa de nuevo. Se apresuró a llegar de nuevo a la estación, sacó otro billete y aquella vez se aseguró de pararse un minuto para comprobar las líneas y las paradas del metro.

Llegó en catorce minutos, tiempo récord.

Corrió de nuevo hacia la discoteca y se puso a la cola, no encontraba una buena excusa para colarse de todos los que estaban delante otra vez, así que esperó impaciente a que llegara su turno.

—Lo siento, son las doce —dijo aquel molesto portero, volviendo a cortarle el paso y haciendo una señal con la mano de "cerrado" a los que estaban detrás de él.

—¿ _Y_? —preguntó Draco con irritación, viendo cómo la gente de detrás se marchaba.

—Que tengo órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie a partir de esta hora —contestó, manteniendo la vista al frente.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Cerró la boca en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la había abierto desmesuradamente. Aquello no podía estar pasándole a él. Parecía que toda la suerte del resto del mes se le había gastado al encontrar aquel aparcamiento de mierda.

—Por favor —suplicó, mirando el gigantesco brazo del hombre extendido ante él—. Mi novia está dentro.

El tipo giró la cabeza hacia él, se levantó un poco las gafas y lo miró. Se percató de que se había molestado en volver a casa para cambiarse. Debió darle lástima, porque apretó un poco los labios, miró a ambos lados y tiró de él hacia dentro, cerrando las puertas justamente después.

Tardó unos segundos antes de que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad de aquel local y a la ensordecedora música que parecía dispuesta a dejarlos a todos sordos. Se puso de puntillas y, aunque estaba lejos, distinguió su cabellera de la del resto.

* * *

—¿No bailas? —le preguntó Theodore con una sonrisa.

Ella se rió con ganas. Aquello sí que era gracioso.  
No sabía si esa era la sensación de estar borracho, pero definitivamente debía parecérsele.  
Estiró una mano y la deslizó suavemente por el cuello del muchacho, atrayéndolo a ella. Giró el rostro justo cuando sus labios casi se tocan, y con voz baja le dijo al oído:

—Yo no quería venir.

Cuando se apartaron, observó la expresión divertida en el rostro del moreno.

—Y tampoco querías beber —gritó, para hacerse oír sobre el gentío y la música—. ¿Voy a por otra?

—¡Por favor! —respondió, alzando su vaso de tubo de cristal.

Él lo tomó y le sonrió. Ella lo miró mientras se alejaba. Cuando desapareció de su vista se giró para buscar a Ginny y Blaise, pero no los veía por ningún lado. ¿Se habrían ido, o es que ella estaba demasiado borracha como para verlos? Fuera como fuere, no le importó en absoluto aquel momento de soledad que le habían brindado entre tanta gente. Escuchó la música. Estaba fuerte, pero podía lidiar con ella. La mayoría de las canciones no tenían letra, eran ritmos eléctricos y pegadizos que provocaban que quisieras moverte al compás, aunque fuera solo con un pie, como era su caso.

Demasiada gente. Cerró los ojos. Tal vez bailara, quizás ese muchacho… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Tal vez tuviera razón con respecto a lo de dejarse llevar por la música.

Unas manos le agarraron desde atrás por la cintura, deslizándose por sus caderas hasta encontrarse sobre su abdomen.

¿Ya? Qué rápido había vuelto.

 _"Será que ya no calculo los tiempos"_ , pensó.

Sonrió, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Apoyó sus manos en sus antebrazos y descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho, rodándola hasta dar su frente con el cuello del muchacho.  
Dejó que su cuerpo se moviera al ritmo de la música, aunque no lo consiguiera… Definitivamente el baile no era lo suyo. Además, temía marearse más de lo estrictamente necesario si se meneaba demasiado, por lo que simplemente se mecieron entre todas aquellas personas que saltaban y gritaban como locas.

Acarició su piel, era suave… Como la de...  
Frunció el ceño, molesta consigo misma por haberse permitido volver a pensar él.  
Con el fin de distraer su mente, estiró un brazo por encima de su cabeza y acarició su pelo… Llevaba toda la noche queriendo hacer eso. También su pelo era suave, fino, delicado… Y tampoco pudo evitar compararlo con el de Draco.

¡Maldición! ¿Es que acaso no eran tan distintos como parecían a simple vista? Sólo se le ocurría una manera de comprobarlo, por lo que el efecto del alcohol no le dio ni un segundo para pensárselo dos veces.  
Se giró sobre su cuerpo para besarlo. Se agarró a su cuello, sintiendo cómo le devolvía el beso… Y besaba igual que él.  
Abrió los ojos.

¡¿Draco?!

No, no podía ser. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, ésta vez apretándolos con todas sus fuerzas, prometiéndose a sí misma que nunca, nunca jamás volvería a probar una gota de alcohol. Sus labios húmedos subían y bajaban por los suyos, haciéndole estremecer a intervalos.

Un pequeño detalle hizo que cayera en la cuenta de algo… Su olor. Ése no era el aroma dulce que había olido antes, sino uno un poco más fresco… Su cita de aquella noche olía a azúcar, el chico al que estaba besando no… Olía a… Olía a él. A Draco.

Abrió los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquel fuera otro efecto de todas las copas que se había bebido. Deseaba encontrarse al moreno que acababa de conocer… Pero en su lugar estaba él. Draco.

Lo apartó de ella como buenamente pudo. Pretendió darle un buen empujón, pero lo único que consiguió fue resbalarse y volver a caer sobre él. No tenía fuerzas para aguantarse en pie. Él la sujetó mientras ella forcejeaba, intentando zafarse de sus aprisionadores y helados dedos.

—¿Qué haces tío? ¡Suéltala! —oyó gritar a Theo, que acababa de aparecer a su lado con dos copas en la mano.

Lo último que recordaba era ver volar un puño hacia la cara de mi nuevo amigo, quien se desplomó en el suelo sobre los vasos rotos que había dejado caer con el impacto.

* * *

Hermione se despertó en casa de Ginny con una resaca del diablo que le duró toda una semana. Su amiga se había encargado de contarle, entre vómito y vómito, el escándalo que se montó justo cuando cayó desmayada sobre Theodore, lo que no alivió para nada su tremendo dolor de cabeza. También le había contado con pelos y señales cómo el de seguridad había tenido que intervenir para separarlos. Hermione fingía escucharla mientras se tomaba una aspirina.

* * *

—Sé lo que hago —dijo unos días después, cuando empezó a encontrarse mejor.

—Hermione… —la voz de su amiga sonaba precavida.

—En serio, Ginny, confía en mí.

—¿De verdad no quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó la pelirroja, visiblemente preocupada.

—No, de verdad. No te preocupes —se apresuró a decir, dándole un fuerte abrazo antes de salir por la puerta—. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—Puedes volver siempre que lo necesites —ofreció, con el rostro contrariado.

—Lo sé —confesó la castaña.

Caminó con decisión por las apagadas calles de Londres. Apenas eran las seis de la tarde y ya había oscurecido, aunque el frío parecía mantenerse a raya.

Se sabía el camino demasiado bien, por lo que no tardó en llegar a su destino. Se plantó frente a la puerta, dando un sonoro y profundo suspiro mientras se quitaba los guantes y se los guardaba en el bolsillo del chaquetón. Tocó el timbre sin darse tiempo a vacilar.  
Aunque Ginny pensara que estaba loca, ella tenía un buen motivo para volver… Uno de peso, además.

Draco abrió la puerta y se le quedó mirando como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Luego, frunció un poco el ceño.

Hermione tuvo la sensación de volver a sumergirse en la misma odisea, la de siempre, esa de la que nunca sabía cómo saldría parada.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :)**

 **Cristy.**


	4. Renunciar a Astoria

NA: Soy pesada, ya lo sé... Pero no sé qué me pasa, que no puedo dejar de escribir esta historia!  
Si antes no habéis seguido mi recomendación de escuchar las canciones que propongo, ¡muy mal! Pero para este capítulo sí tenéis que hacerlo, es fundamental para poneros en situación, para haceros sentir eso que quiero transmitiros... Así que espero que leáis con la canción "Everglow", de Coldplay, de fondo :) Y por supuesto espero que os guste.

. . .

 _But when I'm cold, cold..._  
 _Oh, when I'm cold, cold..._  
 _There's a light that you give me when I'm in shadow,_  
 _there's a feeling you give me, an everglow._

. . .

 **Capítulo 4: Renunciar a Astoria.**

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó al fin, después de unos segundos de silencio.

Miré de reojo la enorme pila de platos sucios amontonados en el fregadero.

—No —respondí rápidamente. Desde que se había ido, hacía casi dos meses, sólo había estado fregando un plato, un vaso, y los cubiertos que necesitara para comer.

Ella se puso de puntillas, mirando por encima de mi hombro hacia la cocina. Luego, puso una mano sobre mi pecho y me hizo a un lado, entrando en el apartamento. Un profundo suspiro de incredulidad se escapó por entre sus labios mientras miraba de un lado a otro de la entrada, que conectaba con la cocina. Parecía completamente afectada por el estado de la casa.

Sin saber muy bien qué decir, me metí la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saqué el juego de llaves que siempre llevaba conmigo, el suyo, precisamente porque sabía que, tarde o temprano, llegaría aquel día… El día en el que ella volviera.  
Sin mediar palabra, estiré el brazo (todavía dolorido por el golpe que me di al caer sobre el hombro derecho cuando aquel imbécil se tiró encima de mí, en la discoteca) y las sostuve frente a su cara, esperando a que las cogiera.

—No, Draco, no voy a quedarme —dijo cuando se percató de ellas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no vas a quedarte? —pregunté, perplejo, cayendo en la cuenta de que no llevaba ningún tipo de equipaje—. ¿Por qué motivo vendrías aquí si no es para eso?

Ella desvió la mirada hacia sus pies, absorta en sus pensamientos… Como si ni ella misma supiera muy bien qué hacía ahí.

—¿Me respondes? —le insté.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos. Pude apreciar un atisbo de cansancio y fatiga en su rostro.

—He vuelto porque te conozco —respondió, casi en un susurro—. Y sé que el Draco del que me enamoré sigue ahí —dijo, señalándome el corazón.

—¿Pero de qué diablos hablas? —pregunté con incredulidad, enarcando una ceja.

—Hablo de que el Draco de hace tres años no habría ido por ahí pegando a la gent…

—¡Ese estúpido estaba tirando de ti!

—¡Tú también lo hacías! —gritó, alterándose de repente.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un par de segundos. Ella, frotándose las sienes. Yo observándola. Cerró los ojos, cogió un una gran bocanada de aire, y lo expulsó por la boca sonoramente. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, yo la miraba resentido.

—Draco, te has pasado los últimos meses siguiéndome por toda la ciudad… Ahora que estoy aquí, ¿querrías escuchar lo que te tengo que decir? —preguntó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener los nervios a raya.

Yo asentí, sólo una vez.

—De acuerdo —dijo, mientras me esquivaba y se movía un poco por la habitación—. Me estoy agobiando entre estas cuatro paredes, ¿podemos ir al salón?

—Te sabes el camino —gruñí por lo bajo.

La seguí, casi pisándole los talones. No era así como había creído que sería su vuelta a casa.  
Ella se sentó en el sofá, dando unos pequeños golpecitos a su lado para que yo también lo hiciera. Me dejé caer sobre él, estirando las piernas y cruzándome de brazos.

—Quiero volver contigo —susurró de repente.

Sus palabras provocaron un espasmo en mi interior que me hizo girar la cabeza de golpe para mirarla.

—Acabas de decirme que no piensas volver —le acusé.

—Yo no he dicho eso. He dicho que no voy a quedarme… De momento.

Así que quería ir poco a poco… Después de dos meses, ¿no era aquello injusto?  
No abrí la boca, esperando que se explicara.

—Quiero volver contigo —repitió—, pero con una serie de condiciones.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien… —dije, intentando ordenar mis ideas—. Primero te vas y me abandonas, y ahora me vienes con no se qué condiciones para volver.

—Si me fui, fue por muchos motivos… Uno de ellos tu compañera de trabajo —espetó con indiferencia, levantando una mano para que no la interrumpiera cuando me vio abrir la boca para rechistar—. Es, precisamente ella, mi primera condición.

Fruncí el ceño. Podía hacerme una ligera idea de lo que quería decir, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

—¿Te explicas? —pregunté con arrogancia.

—Me explico —concedió con pesadez, haciendo una breve pausa antes de continuar—. Draco, ¿crees que no trato de entenderte?

—¿A qué viene eso ahora?

—Maldita sea, simplemente responde.

Me quedé mirándola mientras me preguntaba si aquella era una pregunta trampa. Opté por decir la verdad.

—Creo que no hay necesidad de que nadie trate de analizarme.

—No te analizo, sólo trato de encontrarle una lógica a las cosas… Un por qué… Un motivo…

—¿A dónde quieres llegar a parar? —gruñí, empezando a perder los nervios.

Ella suspiró.

—Supe que me habías sido infiel desde el primer instante en el que entraste por la puerta… ¿Recuerdas que te ayudé a quitarte el abrigo y que luego te di un abrazo? Pude confirmar mis sospechas simplemente con la manera en la que dejaste caer los brazos a cada lado de los costados —desvió la mirada hacia sus manos, entrelazadas sobre su regazo—. ¿Sabes? Supe que todo estaba a punto de cambiar a partir de entonces. Tampoco me equivocaba al respecto.

La miré con desconfianza. No saber qué era exactamente lo que quería decir me ponía de los nervios… Y el tema de conversación no ayudaba en absoluto.

—Recuerdo que esa noche me metí en la cama y acaricié tu espalda desnuda. Nunca antes me habías dado la espalda en la cama, Draco, nunca… ¿Sabes cómo me sentí en aquel momento? Miserable. Sentí que no me merecía aquello, yo, que siempre había estado a tu lado en todo. No creí haberme portado tan mal como para que ni quisieras devolverme el beso que dejé en tu nuca en un intento de llamar tu atención —volvió a hacer una pausa mientras sorbía por la nariz y una rebelde lágrima escapaba de sus ojos—. Pero nunca te juzgué. Te entendí.

Ella me miró unos segundos, como esperando que yo dijera algo, pero ante la falta de respuesta volvió a bajar la mirada.

—Decidí olvidarlo. Lo obvié. Simplemente lo pasé por alto… Hasta que no pude aguantar las ganas de llorar, patalear y romper cosas a medida que seguías haciéndolo. Llegados a un punto, yo ya no podía hacer la vista gorda. Fue entonces cuando decidí irme la primera vez. No llegué ni a la vuelta de la esquina… A pesar de lo mal que me lo estabas haciendo pasar, decidí no hacerte eso. Me necesitabas en esos momentos, yo lo sabía… Recordé aquel viaje que hicimos el último año de universidad, cuando te sinceraste conmigo bajo las estrellas de París… Entendí que el abandono de tu madre cuando eras un bebé había hecho mella en ti, siempre has tenido ese fantasma y esa pena a la espalda…

—No sigas por ahí —le advertí.

—Y la muerte de tu padre hace un par de años fue el desencadenante de la llegada del Draco arrogante y narcisista que tengo a mi lado en estos momentos.

Acababa de tocar justo donde sabía que no debía.

—¡Maldita sea, Granger! —bramé, levantándome de un salto del sofá—. ¿Quieres cerrar la puta boca? ¡Te he dicho que no siguieras por ahí!

—¡He seguido por ahí para explicarte por qué aguanté tanto desprecio por tu parte, aun cuando no lo merecía! ¡Entendía que no estabas bien, y albergaba la esperanza de que te refugiaras en mí, _en mí_ , para así poder ayudarte a salir de tu agujero! Hubiera dejado atrás todo, ni siquiera hubieras tenido que pedirme perdón… Pero no, decidiste refugiaste en los brazos de la persona equivocada y ocultarte detrás de esa fachada de gilipollas que a día de hoy sigues teniendo —unas ahora gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, dejando un reguero salado a su paso.

—¿Y por qué querría Hermione Granger volver con este gilipollas? —escupí las palabras con rabia—. ¿Acaso la mártir no tuvo suficiente con sufrir en silencio los cuernos?

—¡Si quiero volver es porque… —se quedó callada una milésima de segundo—. ¡Porque sé que mi Draco sigue por aquí, escondido en alguna parte de esta casa! Esta mártir se ha cansado de que la pisoteen, por eso necesita asegurarse de que, si vuelve, ese aspecto de la relación habrá cambiado…

Su voz se fue haciendo cada vez más débil a medida que hablaba.

—Yo solo quiero que hables con ella, y no me refiero a mandarle un mensaje… Sino a que le dediques un momento en persona para decirle que lo que sea que haya entre vosotros se ha acabado… —se llevó una mano al rostro y se secó los ojos como buenamente pudo—. Deja que llore en tu hombro si lo necesita… Nunca pude juzgarla por enamorarse de ti…

Hermione se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta de entrada.

—Mi primera condición es que renuncies a Astoria —dijo con firmeza, a pesar de parecer destrozada por dentro—. Si es que todavía me quieres, claro…

Cerró la puerta tras ella con demasiada suavidad. Hubiera preferido un portazo.

. . .

Caminé apresuradamente hasta la boca de metro más cercana. Mi casa quedaba lejos de su apartamento y le había prometido a mis padres que llegaría para la hora de la cena… Aunque volver a aquella casa me había cerrado el estómago, y la disputa que habíamos tenido había hecho que volviera a darme de bruces con la realidad. ¿Cambiaría? ¿Estaría dispuesto? ¿Haría lo que le había pedido? Habían pasado dos años desde que empezó a comportarse así… Dos años de compadecerlo a él. Dos años de compadecerme a mí.

Saqué mi tarjeta Oyster y la pasé por el lector de la entrada del metro, haciendo que se abrieran las estrechas compuertas para dejarme pasar.  
Llegué a las larguísimas escaleras mecánicas y me dejé recostar en la parte derecha, sin poder evitar sumirme en mis pensamientos de nuevo. La gente pasaba por mi lado, bajando corriendo por la izquierda… Yo también había querido salir corriendo para subirme cuanto antes al próximo tren que pasara, pero la vida me había puesto la zancadilla y me había caído de bruces, encontrando al levantarme el mismo andén del que estaba intentando escapar.

¿Cómo estaría Theodore? No había tenido la fuerza para llamarlo después de lo sucedido… Aunque, ¿qué pretendía decirle? _"Hola, soy Hermione, la chica borracha con la que intercambiaste unas cuantas palabras en la discoteca. Sí, exacto, la novia (o ex novia) del tío que te pegó. Ajá, sí, la razón por la que ahora tienes un ojo morado. Oye, ¿qué me cuentas? Te quedaste en la parte donde me decías que hablabas tres idiomas"._

Sacudí la cabeza al llegar al final del tramo de escalera, poniéndome en marcha para intentar olvidar aquella vergonzosa escena. Logré entrar por los pelos en un tren abarrotado de gente, pero a medida que nos alejábamos del centro, se fue despejando. Después de varios minutos, por fin llegué a mi parada, aunque mi casa quedaba a un paseo andando.

 _Tengo que sacarme el carnet de conducir_ , pensé. Luego recordé que el sueldo de mi padre a duras penas nos daba para vivir, y recordé por qué no me lo había sacado antes.

En un semáforo en rojo, aproveché para abrir el pequeño bolso que llevaba a modo de bandolera, coger el móvil y mandarle un mensaje a mi madre con las palabras "ya llego".  
Me di cuenta de que en el fondo del bolso estaban mis cascos azules, por lo que los cogí y los conecté al móvil, buscando una emisora de radio que pusiera música movidita. Me urgía despejarme desesperadamente. Pronto encontré una canción que me gustó, "Break Free" de Ariana Grande y Zedd.

Oh, sí. Sí. Aquello era exactamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento.  
Dejé que el enérgico ritmo de aquella canción se apoderara por completo de mi mente y mis sentidos.

 _I only wanna die alive, never by the hands of a broken heart. Don't wanna hear you lie tonight, now that I've become who I really am._

Me mordí el labio inferior, sintiendo muy dentro aquella letra.

 _This is the part when I say I don't want ya', I'm stronger than I've been before. This is the part when I break free, 'cause I can't resist it no more._

Llegué a mi casa justo cuando sonó la última nota de la canción.

"Acabamos de escuchar a la preciosa Ariana con su tema más rompedor hasta ahora" —dijo el hombre de la radio. Metí la llave en la ranura de la puerta y abrí.

—¿Hermione?

"Y aquí os traemos lo nuevo de Coldplay…"

—Sí mamá, soy yo.

"Un nuevo temazo llamado Everglow…"

—Vamos cariño, te estamos esperando.

Olfateé un poco antes de preguntar en voz alta qué había de cena.

"Una lenta balada cargada de sentimiento…"

—Canelones con bechamel —respondió mi madre, saliendo a la puerta de la cocina para recibirme—. ¿Estás bien?

 _Oh they say people come, say people go…_

Yo negué con la cabeza. Aquellas nuevas notas y ritmos lentos habían hecho que quisiera correr a meterme bajo las sábanas y no salir nunca.

 _This particular diamond was extra special, and though you might be gone, and the world may not know…_

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó ella, acercándose a mí.

 _Still I see you, celestial._

—¡Nada! —dije más fuerte de lo que pretendía, esquivando la mano de mi madre, que se disponía a acariciarme—. Es sólo que… Ya no tengo hambre.

Me di la vuelta y me apresuré a subir las escaleras, sin mirar atrás.

 _So how come things move on, how come cars don't slow when it feels like the end of my world? When I should but I can't let you go?_

—A mí no me preguntes —espeté con rabia mientras me quitaba los auriculares de un tirón.

Yo tampoco sabía por qué la vida seguía adelante, por qué el sol seguía saliendo o por qué el mundo no se ralentizaba… cuando parecía que yo me había quedado atascada en un callejón sin salida.

. . .

Aquella noche opté por comerme un puñado de cereales viendo la tele, solamente por tener algo en el estómago antes de acostarme.

No dormí bien.

Una parte de mí no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Hermione, haciéndome sentir una culpa estúpida ante la idea de haber sido yo el causante de tanto dolor que decía haber sufrido.  
La otra se negaba en rotundo a aceptar que aquello fuera cierto.

No podía serlo.

Di varias vueltas sobre mí mismo, probando a ponerme boca arriba, boca abajo, de un lado y del otro… Pero no conseguía quedarme dormido. La última vez que miré el reloj de la mesita de noche, marcaba las cinco de la mañana. Me levanté de la cama y vagué a oscuras por el pasillo hasta la cocina.  
Abrí el frigorífico, teniendo que cerrar los ojos ante el bofetón de claridad que me dio la luz en la cara. Cogí a tientas la leche y volví a cerrar el frigo de una leve patada.

Tomé _el vaso_ y traté de mirar si había algo dentro. Sin ánimo de ponerme a lavarlo, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y dejé caer en la boca un par de gotas del zumo que me había bebido antes de que Hermione llamara a la puerta.  
Vertí un poco de leche dentro y puse el vaso en el microondas, programándolo para que dejara la leche bien caliente.

Casi lo caigo cuando me quemé los dedos al sacarlo. Cogí el vaso con un paño y me dirigí hacia el pequeño salón, encendiendo la tele y bajándole el volumen casi al máximo.  
Me estiré a lo largo del sofá, dándole pequeños sorbos a la leche hasta que se terminó.  
La sensación de tener algo caliente en el estómago me proporcionó, como por arte de magia, el sueño que llevaba horas esperando. No me molesté en volver a la cama. Dejé el vaso en el suelo y abandoné mi cuerpo al sueño sobre el sofá.

Soñé con aquel 29 de junio, cuando tomamos un avión dirección París. Desde la penúltima fila de asientos, junto a mi compañero Goyle, que roncaba con la boca abierta, podía distinguir la cabellera castaña y caótica de la muchacha a la que hacía unos meses le había robado su primer beso. Se sentaba junto a Weasley, una chica pecosa y pelirroja que aparentaba menos edad de la que realmente tenía. Charlaban animadamente sobre cosas que no pude escuchar, pero parecían nerviosas y entusiasmadas por iniciar aquel viaje. De repente, como si hubiera sentido mi mirada, desvió los ojos unos segundos hasta donde estaba. Los apartó de nuevo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, fingiendo que había sido provocada por lo que fuera que su amiga le estaba contando.

Yo también sonreí.

Liarme con el cerebrito de la clase no era propio de mí. De hecho, llevábamos en el mismo curso desde primero y nunca me había fijado en ella… No sabía si era porque yo siempre me sentaba en las últimas filas y ella siempre lo hacía en la primera, o porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirando los cuerpos de infarto de aquellas que iban a la universidad a pasearse.  
Su ropa holgada, a veces demasiado oscura, la hacía pasar desapercibida. Era como si las prendas se la tragasen. Los libros ya se ocupaban de ocultar su rostro.

Soñé con la primera vez que hablamos. Yo acababa de llegar a clase. Era lunes, a primera hora de la mañana, y me sorprendió no ver a nadie más que a ella, ya que yo siempre llegaba tarde, y para cuando lo hacía, la clase ya había empezado.

—Oye —le dije, desde la puerta. Ella levantó la cabeza del libro para mirarme. Había algo en sus ojos que me descolocó, algo que no pude entender.

—¿Sí? —había respondido, con voz suave.

—¿No hay clase? —conseguí decir.

—No. La profesora mandó ayer un correo avisando de que no podía venir —comentó, volviendo la vista hacia el libro.

Goyle se las iba a ver conmigo por no avisarme. ¡Sabía perfectamente que no había tenido internet con todo el lío de la mudanza!

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? —las palabras cayeron de mis labios, sin poder contener la curiosidad que me daba que alguien se hubiera levantado y hubiera ido a clase aun sabiendo que no había.

—Estaba en la sala de estudio, pero hay varias personas haciendo un trabajo de Creación de Empresas y no paraban de hablar en voz alta —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Así que, como sabía que no habría nadie, me vine aquí.

Desvié la mirada hacia uno de los libros que había frente a ella, el que estaba abierto por la mitad. Junto a él había un montoncito de pulcros apuntes de caligrafía fina y bonita.

—¿Es eso Dirección de Personal?

—Ajá —asintió sin mirarme, pasando la página.

—¿Viniste a clase el último día? —pregunté.

—Vengo a clase todos los días, Malfoy.

Una expresión de desconcierto cruzó mi rostro de lado a lado.

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

Estaba seguro de que nunca antes había cruzado una palabra con ella. Volvió a pasar otra página.

—Es difícil no saberlo cuando los profesores tienen que interrumpir sus explicaciones para llamarte la atención —confesó, distraída en su lectura—. Escucho tu apellido y el de Goyle unas veinte veces al día.

Ah, claro. Me reí un poco ante aquello, y ella me miró, visiblemente molesta.

—¿Me dejas los apuntes que dio el último día? —dije, intentando reprimir la sonrisa. Seguro que los de ella serían más legibles y precisos que los de Goyle.

Ella miró el montoncito de apuntes un segundo y volvió a posar sus ojos en mí, desconfiada.

—Me acabo de independizar y no pude venir a clase —me excusé, pero aun así no parecía muy segura—. Oye, no me los quiero comer… Simplemente quiero hacerle copias.

Al final, acabó dejándomelos a regañadientes.

Al día siguiente, cuando acabó la última hora de clase, ella recogió sus cosas y caminó por la clase hasta las filas del fondo. Se paró justo a mi lado, saludándome por lo bajo.

—Ahora voy —le dije a Goyle, que nos miraba extrañado. Éste se encogió de hombros y salió de clase. Esperé a quedarnos solos ante la preocupada mirada de aquella chica, que se temía que algo no iba bien. Cuando el último compañero hubo salido, cerré la puerta y me giré para mirarla.

—Los he perdido —dije después de unos segundos.

—¿Cómo que los has perdido? —bramó ella, totalmente fuera de sí.

—Oye, te lo compensaré, ¿vale? —espeté ante su tono de voz tan fuera de lugar—. He debido ponerlos en alguna parte de mi nuevo apartamento, pero está todo por medio y no he logrado encontrarlos.

—¡Sabía que no debí habértelos dejado!

—No haberlo hecho —dije, sin poder aguantar la risa ante su desorbitada reacción.

—¿Pero tú de qué vas? —espetó, acercándose unos pasos a mí—. ¡No sabes lo importante que son esos apuntes! ¡Necesito aprobar esa asignatura!

—¿Sabes que no se acaba el mundo por suspender un examen? —le dije, empezando a enfadarme por cómo me estaba hablando.

—¡No, tú no lo entiendes! —gruñó, dando otro par de pasos en mi dirección—. ¡Si no apruebo esa asignatura me quitarán la beca de estudios y no podré seguir estudiando! —empezó a balbucear.

—Creo que deberías calmarte un poco.

—¡No me digas que me calme! —gritó, salvando la distancia entre nosotros y dándome un empujón con todas sus fuerzas. Yo cerré los ojos y apreté los labios para no perder los nervios, pero ella seguía ladrando, y parecía no tener intención de parar.

—¡Mírame cuando te hablo! —dijo entonces, volviendo a darme otro empujón.

Fue un acto reflejo el agarrar con fuerza uno de sus brazos y tirar de ella hacia mí, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Presioné mis labios con los suyos con rapidez, sosteniendo su cabeza quieta con la mano libre. Me dio un par de manotazos en el pecho antes de rendirse al beso. Mi lengua presionó la frontera de sus labios y consiguió que entreabriera levemente la boca, lo suficiente como para poder adentrarse en ella.

Fue un beso extraño, raro… Había estado cargado de rabia y enojo, pero a la vez me había dejado un sabor dulce y suave en la boca.  
Cuando nos separamos, yo seguía sujetando su brazo fuertemente. Ella hizo un movimiento brusco, consiguiendo que la soltara.

—¿Cómo decías que te llamabas? —pregunté, quitándole un mechón de la cara.

Me desperté con el sabor de sus labios todavía en mi memoria. Boca abajo, respiré profundamente por la nariz mientras me esperezaba. El sofá seguía oliendo a ella. Había vuelto sólo para impregnarme la casa con su aroma.

—Maldita —susurré.

Me incorporé de mala gana, poniéndome una mano en el costado mientras me pasaba la otra por el cabello. Dios, estaba muerto de hambre.

Puse un par de rebanadas de pan en la tostadora y me hice un té aromatizado. Cuando las tostadas saltaron, las puse en un plato, cogí la mantequilla, la mermelada y la taza y me senté en la mesa del salón. Unté las tostadas mientras esperaba unos pocos segundos a que el té reposara.

Tenía que llamar a Astoria.

Desayuné en silencio, sin ni siquiera encender la televisión.

Mejor le mandaría un mensaje.

Fui a la habitación en busca del teléfono, y cuando lo encontré, busqué su nombre en la lista de contactos. Luego, me puse a redactar un escueto mensaje.

"¿A las cinco?"

Presioné el botón de enviar y esperé un poco. Ella nunca se demoraba en contestar cuando se trataba de mí. Un par de pitidos confirmaron que había recibido algo.

"Aquí te espero"

Hacía dos semanas que había vuelto a verla casi a diario. El calor de su cama, al que nunca había echado cuenta hacía unos meses, ahora se había convertido en una forma de reconfortarme y de refugiarme después de un largo día de permanecer en las sombras, tras sus pasos.

Pasé la mayor parte del día en el sofá. Era por eso por lo que no me gustaban las vacaciones de verano. No tenía nada que hacer. A excepción de a casa de Greengrass, no tenía ningún otro sitio al que ir.

Cuando fue llegando la hora, me vestí y salí a la calle, montándome en el coche y poniéndome en marcha.  
Cuando llegué a su edificio, abrí la puerta del garaje con el mando que me había facilitado hacía mucho tiempo. Ella tenía una plaza libre, que nunca usaba. Aparqué donde siempre, junto al coche de Astoria, y me dirigí al ascensor al que tantas veces me había subido.

6º piso.

No tardó en llegar. Salí de él y recorrí el pasillo poco iluminado, como con inercia. Llamé a su puerta, que se entreabrió un poco.  
Cuando pasé y la cerré detrás de mí, ella se me abalanzó al cuello, dándome besos por todas partes.

Mi primera reacción fue devolvérselos… Y se los devolví, olvidando por un momento qué era lo que había ido a hacer allí. Su cuerpo se pegó al mío con ansias, con deseo de volver a empezar otra vez, de que la tocara, de que la hiciera estremecer.

La aparté de mí tomándola de la cintura y echándome a un lado. Resoplé, intentando calmar a la bestia que acababa de despertar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Escuchar su voz me parecía extraño. Apenas cruzábamos palabras entre nosotros. Siempre nos habíamos limitado a ignorarnos en el trabajo, y a hacer el amor en la cama.

—Hoy no —dije al fin.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —volvió a preguntar, mirándome con curiosidad—. ¿Prefieres que hoy me comporte pasivamente?

—No. No es eso.

Caminé hasta la sala de estar y me senté en un sillón. Ella me siguió y se sentó sobre mí, acariciándome la cara.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Acaricié su pierna desnuda, cubierta parcialmente con una delicada y finísima lencería de encaje. No podía negar que iba a extrañar aquello, y mucho además… Pero si tenía que elegir, no tenía ninguna duda.

—Yo no te quiero —confesé.

Su expresión se tornó afligida de repente, apartando su mano de mi rostro.

—Ya lo sé —susurró.

No tuvimos que decirnos nada más. Yo había sido capaz de articularlo y ella de entenderlo.  
Tal y como predijo Hermione, Astoria se dejó recostar sobre mi pecho y se echó a llorar.  
Yo me limité a dejar que lo hiciera.

Las mujeres eran muy sentimentales, tantas emociones terminarían acabando con ellas. Con todas y cada una de ellas.


	5. Planchar, limpiar y cocinar

**NA** **:** ¡Hola! Aquí traigo otra actualización... Ya sólo quedan tres capítulos para acabar :D Esta vez he escrito escuchando a Tom Odell y su maravillosa canción "I know". Espero que les guste :D

. . .

 _I know what you told me,_

 _I know that it's all over._

 _And I know I can't keep calling,_

 _just every time I run I keep on falling on you._

 _. . ._

 **Capítulo 5: Planchar, limpiar y cocinar.**

Mi móvil sonó, vibrando levemente en mi mesita de noche. Todavía con los ojos cerrados, me incorporé un poco y agucé el oído. No había sido una llamada, sino un mensaje… Entreabrí un poco los ojos, arrepintiéndome al instante. Los brillantes rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana me habían cegado por completo… ¿Pero qué hora era? Miré de reojo el reloj digital del escritorio, y me sorprendí cuando vi que marcaba las once.

Me incorporé por completo, quedándome sentada en el borde de la cama mientras me frotaba los ojos.

El móvil sonó de nuevo, por lo que estiré un brazo para cogerlo.

 _Hermione, ¿estás despierta?_

 _En una hora voy a buscarte, espero por tu bien  
que estés lista para entonces._

 _¿Qué pasa?_

Esperé un minuto mientras miraba el "escribiendo" de la pantalla del teléfono.

 _Hoy comes en mi casa. Tengo algo que contarte._

 _Ginny, me acabo de levantar._

 _¿Y?_

 _¿No puedes contármelo por teléfono?_

 _Negativo._

 _Vas a obligarme a salir de casa, ¿no?_

 _Sí._

Cerré los ojos de nuevo, respirando profundamente antes de perder los nervios.

 _VALE._

Ignoré los tres emoticonos de besos lanzados al aire que me envió y tiré el móvil sobre la cama. No me apetecía salir, o al menos no hasta que el sol empezara a ocultarse.

Abrí la cómoda y saqué lo primero que vi, una camiseta básica burdeos de manga larga, descolgué unos vaqueros viejos de la percha del armario y cogí ropa interior limpia. Me agaché para recoger la ropa que el día anterior había tirado al suelo de mala manera y me dirigí al cuarto de baño.  
Eché la ropa sucia en el cesto de debajo del lavabo y abrí el grifo de la bañera para que fuera saliendo el agua caliente mientras me desnudaba, luego, me metí en ella. Tenía la impresión de que aquel iba a ser un día muy largo, pero el vapor de agua y las cálidas gotas cayendo por mi piel pronto me proporcionaron cierta serenidad y templanza. Me auto-convencí de que yo podía seguir adelante con aquella situación, o al menos eso intenté. Opté por no lavarme el pelo aquel día. Ginny había dicho que vendría en una hora, y conseguir domar mi cabello después de mojado me llevaría, fácilmente, tres cuartas partes del tiempo del que disponía.

Cuando consideré que ya había permanecido demasiado bajo el agua, cogí la toalla que colgaba de la pared y me envolví con ella. Cogí el bote de crema hidratante del estante y, sentándome en el borde de la bañera, me la apliqué en las piernas. Terminé de secarme y me vestí con rapidez. Luego, deslicé una mano por el espejo para quitarle el vaho que se había adherido a él y no me dejaba ver mi reflejo.

Casi que hubiera preferido no haberlo hecho.

Unas profundas ojeras se habían instalado bajo mis ojos y me proporcionaban un aspecto horrible, incluso enfermo… Aunque no me extrañaba en absoluto. Había mil cosas en mi cabeza que me quitaban el sueño.

Decidí que sería buena idea maquillarme un poco aquel día. Nunca lo hacía, por lo que no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Bien, primero saca las pinturas —susurré para mí misma.

Abrí un cajón del lavabo y cogí un estuche que hizo ruido al sacarlo, aunque en su interior hubiera pocas cosas. Deslicé la cremallera y rebusqué en su interior antes de sacar un botecito transparente que dejaba ver su contenido color carne. Debía ser aquello. Presioné demasiado fuerte el dispensador azul y salió una gran cantidad de maquillaje, por lo que me hizo maldecir en voz baja. Luego, ayudándome por una pequeña esponja, me lo proporcioné en el rostro. Hice hincapié en las grandes cosas moradas bajo mis ojos, y afortunadamente parecieron disimularse un poco. Sin embargo, y debida a mi poca experiencia con ese tipo de mejunjes, mis pestañas también habían sido coloreadas y casi parecían no existir.

Resoplé mientras volvía a meter la mano en el estuche y sacaba el rímel. Lo desenrosqué y tragué saliva mientras lo miraba. Aquello podría acabar muy mal. Me lo acerqué al ojo derecho y lo presioné muy suavemente contra mis pestañas. Repetí aquello un par de veces antes de mirar el resultado. Increíblemente, no parecía un oso panda, y mis pestañas habían vuelto a recuperar su color. Volví a aplicarme rímel, esta vez más confiada, en el ojo izquierdo.

Unos fuertes toques en la puerta provocaron que diera un respingo, pintándome la ceja y parte de la frente de negro.

—¡Hermione! ¿Estás lista?

Abrí la puerta bruscamente para recibir a mi amiga con la peor cara que fui capaz de poner.

—Oh —dijo ella mientras estudiaba mi rostro unos segundos, y obviando mi ceño fruncido, preguntó—. ¿Te estás pintando?

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, chascó la lengua un par de veces mientras me empujaba un poco para pasar y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Cogió una de las toallitas desmaquilladoras de mi madre y me la pasó por el desastre que ella misma había provocado. Me quitó el rímel de las manos y empezó a pintarme.

—¿Qué hora es? —quise saber.

—Las doce menos cuarto —respondió.

—No me has dado tiempo ni a desayunar —me quejé, sintiéndome el estómago dolorosamente vacío. La noche anterior tampoco había probado bocado.

—No te preocupes, he preparado solomillo en salsa con guarnición de champiñones y almendras —dijo, restándole importancia al hecho de que me estuviera muriendo de hambre—. Bueno, en realidad la guarnición todavía no la he hecho, pero eso se hace en un momento… Y de postre he hecho tarta de tres chocolates.

Ginny cerró el rímel, lo dejó en el estuche y rebuscó en él unos segundos.

—¿Desde cuándo cocinas?

—¿Desde cuándo te pintas?

Puse mala cara. Estaba demasiado enfurruñada por que aquél día hubiera empezado de aquella manera que no me di cuenta de que pretendía echarme más cosas en la cara hasta que no tuve aquella brocha llena de polvos rojizos sobre mis mejillas.

—Oye, no quiero pintarme más —le advertí, echándome hacia atrás.

—Estate quieta —ordenó, estirando el brazo para alcanzarme.

—¿Por qué quieres pintarme más, si sólo vamos a tu casa?

—Porque creo que este colorete te favorece.

Resoplé de nuevo, dejando que terminara con mi cara. Después, observé con horror cómo sacaba un pintalabios del estuche.

—¡No! —me negué.

—Oh, ya lo creo que sí.

Forcejeamos un minuto hasta que entendí que, si no me dejaba pintar los labios por las buenas, acabaría haciéndolo igualmente por las malas. Así que, malhumorada, me rendí y dejé que lo hiciera.

—¡Perfecta! —exclamó ella mientras se alejaba un paso para mirarme mejor.

—Cállate —farfullé.

—Vamos —dijo ella mientras salía del baño y se disponía a bajar las escaleras—. Acabo de acordarme de que tengo el coche en doble fila.

—Ve tú, yo bajo en un minuto.

Ginny me miró extrañada un par de segundos, pero luego se encogió de hombros y empezó a bajarlas sola.

Corrí a mi habitación y cogí mi mochila de al lado del escritorio. Abrí de nuevo la cómoda, saqué un montoncito de camisetas dobladas y las metí en ella. Luego, tomé tres pantalones y también los metí. Me puse los zapatos y, echándome la mochila a la espalda, me despedí de mis padres y salí a la calle.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —quiso saber mi amiga cuando me monté en el asiento del copiloto.

—Libros —me limité a decir.

Mi respuesta pareció convencerla, porque no le dio más vueltas al asunto.  
No estaba segura de si me había precipitado con ese asunto, pero tenía la esperanza de que mi intuición no me fallara.

—¿Qué es eso taaaan importante que tienes que contarme?

—Todavía no puedo decírtelo —respondió ella con la vista fija en la carretera.

—¿Y para eso me haces vestirme a toda prisa? —le recriminé, sin entender del todo qué estaba pasando.

—Cuando lleguemos a mi casa —zanjó.

Condujo en silencio, y yo tampoco dije nada más. Nos limitamos a escuchar las canciones de la radio, cada una sumida en sus propias cavilaciones.  
Pasados unos minutos la miré por el rabillo del ojo… Parecía con problemas para contener una gran sonrisa en sus labios.  
Me pregunté qué se traería entre manos aquella vez.

Llegamos a su casa y yo dejé la mochila a un lado de la entrada. Saludé a su perrita Sissy con un par de caricias y seguí a mi amiga hasta la cocina.  
Me senté en una silla y la observé mientras se ponía el delantal y cortaba champiñones en una tabla de madera.

Me aclaré la garganta, esperando que recordara que estaba allí, pero ella no se giró.  
Volví a carraspear, esta vez un poco más fuerte… Pero ella parecía totalmente entregada a cortar perfectamente aquellas setas.

—¿De qué va todo esto?

Ella giró la cabeza una milésima de segundo, y luego siguió con su tarea.

—¿De qué va el qué?

—Esto… Por lo general si necesitas contarme algo me llamas o me mandas un mensaje, no me haces salir de la cama a la fuerza y estar lista en menos de una hora.

Ella no se giró de nuevo, pero la conocía tan bien que casi podía afirmar que estaba sonriendo.

—Lo que te tengo que contar no es cualquier cosa —dijo ella, con voz nerviosa.

—Entonces dímelo ya —le pedí, ansiosa.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, y ella no parecía dispuesta a dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que me levanté de la silla a regañadientes y me dirigí a la entrada para abrir la puerta.

—¡Hola! —saludó Blaise con alegría y con una botella de vino en la mano.

Mis ojos se dirigieron directamente hacia su acompañante, que, unos pasos detrás del rollo de mi amiga, miraba hacia otro lado y se mordía el labio.

—¿Me disculpáis un momento? — _tengo que ir a matar a mi amiga_ , pensé.

Ellos entraron y cerraron la puerta mientras yo me dirigía a la cocina a pedir explicaciones.

—¿Se puede saber qué te he hecho yo para que me hagas esto? —le susurré, acercándome mucho a ella.

—¿Qué te he hecho? —preguntó ella, visiblemente sorprendida.

Lo que me faltaba, que me hiciera parecer tonta.

—¡Me has organizado una cita con… ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre! —bramé por lo bajito. No sabía por qué me la había jugado de esa manera. Por eso había querido pinturrearme la cara y no me había dicho las razones por las que había insistido tanto en que fuera a su casa.

—¿Theo?

—Sí, Theo —recordé. Todavía no podía dar crédito a la situación.

—Hermione, no es lo que par…

—Oh, claro que es lo que parece —susurré alterada—. Te has empeñado en que me líe con un chico con el que sólo he tenido trato un par de horas, ¡y en una discoteca! ¿Cómo pretendes que lo mire a la cara sabiendo que Draco le pegó hace unas semanas? ¿De qué quieres que hablemos, de si todavía le duele el ojo morado?

—No, la verdad es que ya no me duele —dijo una voz a mis espaldas, haciendo que me tensara de inmediato—. En realidad sólo me dolió un par de días.

No tuve valor para girarme. En vez de eso, me sujeté la cabeza con una mano mientras pensaba la manera más conveniente de esconder el cuerpo de Ginny cuando la matara.

—Blaise me ha pedido que traiga la botella —dijo, poniéndola sobre la mesa a mis espaldas.

—De acuerdo, Theo, gracias —dijo mi amiga por encima del ruido de las almendras siendo machacadas en el mortero. ¿No podía haber hecho eso justo cuando entraba él en la cocina?

—Hermione, te juro que no es lo que parece —me aseguró mientras echaba las almendras en la sartén que contenía los champiñones cocinados.

Resoplé, por tercera o cuarta vez en el día. Sin duda, me había levantado con mal pie.

—Sólo espero que tengas una buena excusa para esto —susurré, echando un ojo a la puerta—. De lo contrario no tendrás mundo para escapar de mí.

—La buena excusa la tengo… Ahora, que sea de tu agrado o no ya es otra cosa —se rió.

Abrí bruscamente uno de los cajones de la cocina y saqué un sacacorchos. Me dirigí a la mesa y agarré la botella con fuerza mientras la descorchaba. Cogí una copa del estante con la intención de servirme vino para olvidarme del ridículo que acababa de hacer, pero no estaba segura de si debía hacerlo... Además, me había prometido a mí misma que no volvería a probar una gota de alcohol nunca. Me dirigí al grifo y llené la copa con agua, dándole un largo y desesperado trago.

—Una copita de vino no va a hacer que te emborraches como la otra vez —dijo Ginny divertida mientras vertía la guarnición sobre la bandeja que contenía el solomillo.

Mi mirada asesina hizo que desapareciera la sonrisa de su cara rápidamente.  
La seguí fuera de la cocina y me senté junto a Theo, básicamente para no tener que mirarlo a la cara mientras comía. Dejé mi copa de agua frente a mi plato y caí en que no había llevado la botella a la mesa.

—El vino —dije, haciendo el amago de levantarme de nuevo.

—No te preocupes —se apresuró a decir él, agarrando mi muñeca para que no me moviera—. Yo voy.

Cerré los ojos y apreté los labios. ¿Pero de qué diablos iba todo aquello? Necesitaba una respuesta y la necesitaba pronto.

Una vez que todos tuvimos nuestro plato lleno, empezamos a comer. Al menos aquello estaba bueno. Si decidía no matar a mi amiga, sería sólo por eso.

Devoré mi plato y repetí, sirviéndome más carne que otra cosa. No podía creer el hambre que tenía.  
Hablamos de un par de cosas como el tiempo o la universidad, y me pareció la conversación más insulsa y sin sentido que había tenido nunca.

Ginny pasó a servirnos el postre y yo le hinqué el diente de inmediato.

—Bueno —empezó a decir Blaise después de unos minutos, frotándose las manos—. Os preguntaréis por qué estáis hoy aquí, así, de repente.

Levanté los ojos para mirarlo, sentado junto a mi amiga. ¿Él también había sacado de su casa a Theo por la fuerza?

—Pues hay una razón —siguió diciendo Ginny. Desvié los ojos hacia ella, esperando aquel fabuloso motivo—. Hermione, Theo… Ustedes sois nuestros mejores amigos, así que queríamos que lo supierais antes que nadie.

Empecé a sentir cómo el corazón se me aceleraba de repente, bombeando sangre enfurecidamente tras mis orejas y haciéndome sentir levemente mareada. ¿Sería lo que estaba pensando?

—Estoy completamente seguro de que no voy a encontrar a nadie como Ginny, por lo que, ¿para qué alargar lo inevitable?

Casi me atraganto cuando Ginny estiró el brazo y movió un poco los dedos frente a mí, mostrándome un precioso anillo plateado con un pequeño diamante sobresaliendo.

Tosí un par de veces mientras me daba golpecitos en el pecho para evitar morir ahogada.  
Theo me dio unos cuantos en la espalda.

—¿Cómo? —exclamé cuando conseguí recuperarme.

—¡Blaise y yo vamos a casarnos! —anunció ella con una gran sonrisa.

Yo me eché las manos a la cabeza ante aquella total falta de sentido común.

—He ganado —comentó Blaise—. Te dije que ella se lo tomaría mucho peor.

—No es que a mí me parezca una decisión acertada —dijo Theo—. Yo no he podido atragantarme porque no tenía nada en la boca, si no, también lo habría hecho.

—Pues qué bien… —espetó Ginny, que parecía haberse molestado.

—¿Pero cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo? —pregunté, totalmente desubicada—. Es más, ¿habíais traspasado la frontera entre lo que es un amigo con derecho a roce y un novio? Porque yo me lo he perdido.

—Llevamos viéndonos siete meses —respondió mi amiga, deslizando el tenedor sobre su porción de tarta con demasiada fuerza.

—¿No crees que os estáis precipitando?

Ella dejó caer los cubiertos sobre el plato y se cruzó de brazos, mirándome fijamente.

—No hace falta llevar años con una persona para dar el paso. Esa persona tiene que, simplemente, _tratarte bien_. Entonces sabes que es la persona indicada, y no te hace falta más tiempo para convencerte de ello.

Me levanté de la silla y tiré la servilleta sobre la mesa, dirigiéndome a la puerta sin mirar atrás. Que algo así hubiera salido de sus labios me hirió en lo más profundo de mi corazón, porque sabía perfectamente por quién iba dirigido aquello. Cogí mi mochila y salí de allí dando un portazo. Sin embargo, no pude hacer que mis problemas se quedaran dentro.

Caminé por la calle con las lágrimas resbalando por mi rostro mientras pensaba un sitio poco transitado al que ir para llorar sin que me viera nadie.

Estaba equivocada. Totalmente equivocada. Iba a casarse con una persona a la que prácticamente no conocía de nada, ¡y encima esperaba mi aprobación! Simplemente no podía darle el visto bueno a eso… Primero porque escapaba a toda lógica, y segundo, consecuencia de lo primero, porque sabía a ciencia cierta que acabaría mal.

Me pregunté por qué no era capaz de estar segura de lo que hacía bien o mal en relación con mi propia vida.

Encontré un pequeño parque vació al final de la calle, repleto de árboles y verde por todos lados. Parecía un poco descuidado, pero al menos me ocultaba de los ojos de los transeúntes. Me dejé caer en el banco más alejado que encontré y me puse a reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado. Ginny parecía feliz, sí, pero estaba a punto de dar un paso tan grande que temía que perdiera el equilibrio y se hiciera daño. Al fin y al cabo era mi amiga… Mi mejor amiga, porque no tenía más.  
En ese momento sentí miedo por ella. Sabía perfectamente que nada de lo que dijera la haría cambiar de opinión, y que terminaría haciendo lo que quisiera… Porque así era ella, rebelde, impulsiva. Me revolví en el banco ante la idea de que, dentro de un pequeño periodo de tiempo, tuviera que volver a recoger los pedazos que quedaran de ella.  
Luego, recordé lo que acababa de decir con respecto a Draco, y una sensación de rabia volvió a inundar mi pecho, dificultándome el respirar. Ella no sabía nada. Absolutamente nada. Juzgaba a Draco por lo que hacía y no se molestaba en conocer los motivos.  
Yo era la primera persona que odiaba excusarme en su pasado, pero no lo habría hecho si no lo hubiera conocido antes. Si no me hubiera abierto su corazón y hubiera visto su alma desnuda, sin duda hubiera pensado igual que ella, que era un imbécil guapo. Me ofendía que pensara que yo me hubiera enamorado de alguien así. No, nunca me hubiera enamorado de alguien sólo por su físico… Pero cada día que pasaba iba perdiendo la esperanza de recuperarlo, de volver a mirar a los ojos al hombre que me robó el corazón.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —dijo una voz a mi lado, haciéndome dar un respingo.

Traté de enfocar mis húmedos ojos en él, y cuando me percaté de quién era, asentí.  
Él se rió un poco mientras se sentaba.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Que pareces un oso panda —respondió él.

Maldición. El rímel.

Saqué el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y me miré en la pantalla. Sí, parecía un condenado oso panda.

—Ten —dijo, tendiéndome un pañuelo de papel.

—Gracias.

Traté de limpiarme la cara lo mejor posible, pero todavía me quedaban manchurrones grises alrededor de los ojos.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos incómodos segundos hasta que por fin volvió a hablar.

—Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo.

—Es una locura —logré susurrar.

—Parece que nos tocó a nosotros ser los cuerdos.

—Ajá.

Él volvió a reírse por lo bajo, y yo lo miré con expresión interrogante.

—Sólo estaba pensando en lo que dijiste en la cocina de Ginny —yo bajé la mirada, avergonzada—. Oye, no te preocupes, ¿vale? No pasa nada.

—Sí pasa —rechisté.

—No, de verdad. No te guardo rencor ni nada parecido, si es lo que piensas.

Una sonrisa escapó de mis labios involuntariamente, sintiéndome un poco aliviada al respecto.

—Ya sé que prácticamente no me conoces de nada, y el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos acabó fatal… Pero, si te parece bien, me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de vernos alguna que otra vez más. Pero lejos de discotecas y alcohol, ¿tal vez en una cafetería? ¿O quizás en un parque? Conozco parques en Londres más bonitos que éste.

Me permití sopesar aquello unos segundos, en los que no dije absolutamente nada. Después de todo, era él el que estaba interesado en darme una segunda oportunidad, a pesar de la pésima primera impresión que obtuvo de mí.

Mi móvil sonó justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle que sí, que me tomaría un café con él uno de estos días.  
Abrí el mensaje, que sólo contenía una palabra… "Hecho".

—Lo siento Theo… Pero no puedo.

. . .

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño cuando abrí la puerta y la encontré frente a mí con los ojos rojos y manchas negras por la cara.

—No hagas comentarios, ¿quieres?

Puse una mueca ante sus palabras, haciendo caso omiso de ellas.

—¿Qué diablos te ha pasado en la cara?

—Nada —espetó ella.

—¿Y desde cuándo te pintas? —tenía que admitir que me gustaba el toque de color en sus labios, pero me intrigaba no saber qué (o quién) había hecho que decidiera maquillarse.

—Desde nunca. Me ha obligado Ginny.

Arqueé una ceja, escéptico.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó ella, indignada.

Ninguno volvió a decir nada, y yo la observé dejar su mochila en el suelo.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —quise saber.

—Primero necesito que me mires a los ojos.

¿Qué diablos pretendía? A pesar de no entender nada, la miré, confundido. Ella parecía estar estudiando algo en mis ojos, buscando respuestas.  
Al cabo de un momento, dejó escapar una sonrisa, volvió a coger la mochila del suelo y se dirigió al pasillo del apartamento.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Sígueme si quieres.

Eso hice, la seguí hasta la habitación.

Ella empezó a sacar ropa de la mochila y yo me apoyé en el umbral de la puerta, haciéndome recordar aquel día en el que se fue, cuando hice lo mismo.

—¿Esa era todas las condiciones que tenías? —pregunté, intentando ocultar la sorpresa de mi voz.

—Oh, no, no.

Pero yo la estaba viendo meter su ropa en el armario… ¡Lo estaba viendo con mis propios ojos!

—Entonces, ¿qué haces?

—Guardo mi ropa —contestó, haciéndome perder los nervios.

—Pero hay más condiciones.

No era una pregunta.

—Pero hay más condiciones —coincidió, dándose la vuelta al acabar—. Iré trayendo ropa a medida que cumplas con ellas. He guardado algunas prendas porque te conozco y sé que no me has mentido con respecto a mi primera condición… Pero todavía queda algo ahí por si consigues cumplir la segunda.

—¿Y bien?

Ella sonrió unos segundos antes de añadir:

—Planchar, limpiar y cocinar.

Fruncí el ceño desmesuradamente.

—Tienes que estar de broma.

—En absoluto.

—No pienso hacer nada de eso —le avisé. Ella echó un vistazo a la mochila sobre la cama antes de cruzarse de brazos y desafiarme con la mirada.

Y a pesar de que una gran parte de mí me gritaba enfurecida que aquello era totalmente estúpido, pronto me encontré con las mangas de la camiseta remangadas y fregando la pila de platos que había en el fregadero. Ella, a mi lado, secaba los cacharros.

Apreté los labios, enfadado. ¿Cómo había logrado convencerme? Estaba decepcionado conmigo mismo.

—Bien —comentó, después de guardar el último vaso en el estante—. ¿A que así está mucho mejor? Y sólo nos ha llevado quince minutos.

—Los quince minutos peor empleados de mi vida —espeté haciendo un mohín.

Ella me dedicó una mirada de advertencia, a la cual respondí arrugando la nariz.

—¿Hace cuánto que no limpias el polvo?

Intenté negarme en rotundo a coger el trapo húmedo que me ofrecía para limpiar los muebles del salón, pero ella literalmente me lo puso en la mano y me obligó a hacerlo. Lo hice farfullando palabras malsonantes y maldiciones mientras me aseguraba de hacerlo mal. Lanzaba el trapo por una superficie y suponía que con el trayecto que recorría sobre la misma hasta pararse era suficiente.  
Escuchaba a Hermione limpiar los muebles de la entrada. Me asomé a la puerta y la vi agachada frente al zapatero, frotando bien cada esquina del mismo.

Bufé, volviendo a lanzar el trapo en otra dirección.

—¡Hazlo bien! —la oí exclamar. Volví a asomarme, pero ella seguía en la misma posición que antes. Cogí el trapo y lo desplacé un par de veces por la superficie, pensando que estaba siendo demasiado obediente.

—¿Sabes qué otra cosa hago bien? —le pregunté con intención.

—Cállate Malfoy —espetó ella apareciendo por la puerta.

—No decías lo mismo cuando…

—¡Que te calles!

Yo le guiñé un ojo, sonriéndole con malicia. Mi intención había sido rabiarla, pero sólo conseguí que se sonrojara bajo las manchas de maquillaje de su rostro.

Después de aquella terrible experiencia limpiando polvo, nos lavamos las manos y me enseñó a planchar. Casi quemo una camisa mientras la miraba apoyada en la pared, esperando a que acabara con el montón de ropa limpia y arrugada del cesto.

—¿No piensas ayudarme ni un poquito? —le recriminé cuando llevaba lo que me pareció una eternidad pasando la plancha sobre las prendas.

—Sólo llevas diez minutos —dijo, mirando el reloj—. Sigue un poco más.

—Esto es ridículo —dije, enervado.

—Pero necesario.

Seguí planchando una segunda eternidad, pero sentí que empezó a dolerme el dorso de repente. Me estiré un poco hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda. ¿Eso era lo que se sentía al estar tanto rato de pie planchando ropa?

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Hermione cuando miró en mi dirección.

Aquel bramido repentino me asustó tanto que casi me caigo encima de la tabla. Ella dio un par de zancadas en mi dirección y apartó la plancha de mi camiseta favorita.

—A la mierda —gruñí cuando Hermione la levantó y aprecié un gran agujero en la mitad.

—Ya sigo yo —se apresuró a decir, temiendo mi reacción.

Yo me recosté sobre la pared en la que antes había estado ella apoyada y la vi hacer aquello. Tenía mucha, mucha más maña que yo. Parecía que lo hacía con tanta facilidad que me enfadé al respecto. Ella no tardó en terminar con el resto de la ropa, y sonrió ante su trabajo.

—Antes lo hacía yo sola —comentó—. Con tu ropa y con la mía. Que hayas planchado tú una parte me ha ayudado mucho.

Yo asentí secamente, con los labios apretados en una finísima línea.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Mi estómago, literalmente, rugió en respuesta. Ella se rió y volvió a mirar el reloj.

—Ya es casi la hora de la cena. ¿Qué te apetece?

Me quedé pensando un momento.

—Macarrones —dije al fin. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin comer algo convenientemente cocinado que casi me había olvidado cómo sabía la comida casera. Y dicho aquello, me puse en camino hacia el salón.

—¿Dónde vas?

—A ver la tele.

—De eso nada.

Me giré para mirarla con irritación. Estaba tremendamente cansado, exhausto, agotado… Además de harto de obedecer sus órdenes.

—¿No puedes simplemente hacer la cena y ya está? —pregunté—. Yo te ralentizaría, tú lo haces en un momento.

—Pero a mí no me interesa _hacerte la cena_ , a mí me interesa que aprendas _cómo se hace la cena._ Pero si no quieres, yo cojo mi mochila y me voy… Siempre puedes comer cereales.

Me quedé mirándola unos segundos, completamente disgustado con la situación… Y después de escucharla hablar de la manera correcta de cortar las verduras para hacer el sofrito, de la cantidad de macarrones que se deben hervir dependiendo del número de personas que vayan a comer y de los diferentes puntos de cocción, por fin pude disfrutar de un buen plato de macarrones con tomate… Que me supieron diferente, más ricos que de costumbre. Y sin querer me sentí orgulloso de haber participado en su elaboración, y de comer de nuevo en una mesa limpia, y de tener ropa limpia e impecable esperando en el armario.


	6. Invitarlos a cenar

**NA** **:** ¡Hola! Esta vez escribí el capítulo con la canción "Just a little bit of your heart" de Ariana Grande. Contiene escenas lemmon, así que lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad :) De nuevo, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, favs y follows... Cada vez que recibo una notificación me pongo muy feliz :3 Ahora sí, espero que les guste :D

. . .

 _I don't ever tell you how I really feel,_  
 _cause I can't find the words to say what I mean._

. . .

 **Capítulo 6: Invitarlos a cenar.**

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Hermione se levantó de la mesa y recogió su plato y su vaso, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Me quedé mirando cómo se alejaba mientras daba un último sorbo a mi zumo. Antes siempre recogía la mesa entera… Pero desde hacía un par de días las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente, y aquello no iba a ser menos.

Me levanté, recogí mi plato y mi vaso y seguí sus pasos. Ella estaba terminando de enjuagar sus platos sucios cuando llegué. Metí los míos en la pila, y Hermione se apartó un poco mientras secaba sus cubiertos. Tampoco iba a fregar aquello por mí. Resoplé levemente y lo hice yo mismo. La miré por el rabillo del ojo. Apoyada sobre la encimera, un atisbo de sonrisa escapaba por la comisura de sus labios mientras me miraba disimuladamente.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mirando en otra dirección... Yo terminé de lavar y secar los cacharros, y cuando los guardé en su sitio, cogí una copa del estante y me giré hacia ella.

—¿Quieres vino?

Mi pregunta pareció pillarle por sorpresa.

—Sabes que no bebo —respondió.

—Pues parecías borracha la otra vez —la acusé.

Ella me miró con hostilidad unos segundos. Yo saqué la botella y me serví un poco.

—¿Y bien?

—Me prepararé un té —dijo al fin, poniendo el hervidor de agua a calentar.

—Te espero en el salón.

Hermione asintió mientras me marchaba, con la copa en una mano y la botella en la otra. Dejé ésta última en la mesa y me desparramé en el sofá, dando largos sorbos al vino que acababa de servirme. Definitivamente sabía mucho mejor en una copa que en la taza que usaba para todo.

Me incorporé un poco para coger el mando de la tele de encima de la mesa, pero Hermione, que acababa de entrar en la habitación con una taza de té, lo desplazó, alejándolo de mí.

—¿Por qué no hablamos un poco? —preguntó, esbozando una media sonrisa.

—¿De qué? —quise saber, desconfiado.

—De cualquier cosa… ¿Te apetece contarme algo?

Me quedé mirándola, sin poder evitar arquear una ceja. ¿Aquello era una trampa? Opté por darle otro sorbo al vino.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora que la casa está limpia? ¿Crees que podrías mantenerla así?

—Me gusta que la casa esté limpia —respondí al cabo de unos segundos—. Podría intentarlo.

Ella asintió, sujetando la humeante taza con las dos manos.

—Y, bueno… ¿Cómo te sientes en general? Me agrada ver que pones de tu parte, realmente quiero que esto funcione —comentó, llevándose la taza a los labios.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué… qué? —quiso saber, frunciendo el ceño.

—Estuviste semanas ignorándome. No respondías a mis llamadas, ni siquiera a mis mensajes… Y justo cuando empiezo a asimilar que te has ido para siempre, te encuentro llamando a mi puerta —dije, mirándola con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué?

Ella se irguió en el sofá, visiblemente nerviosa.

—Responde.

—No puedo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio mientras se oía de fondo el tic tac del reloj de pared.

—Hay una razón —afirmé.

—La hay —dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio—. Te la diré…

—Pero…

—Pero antes necesito ver que has cambiado.

Me levanté del sofá y le di la espalda para dirigirme a la mesa.

—Me siento confundido —confesé, respondiendo a su pregunta mientras me servía más vino lentamente.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

Yo me giré, apoyándome sobre la mesa, y le sostuve la mirada un momento antes de responder.

—No entiendo por qué estás consiguiendo que cuestione todo lo que pensaba que era lo correcto —mis dedos se ciñeron más fuertemente a la copa que sostenía.

—Y eso te enfada —dijo ella, percatándose de inmediato de la irritación que empezaba a sentir invadiendo cada extremidad de mi cuerpo.

—Mucho —apunté.

Ella apartó la mirada, suspirando profundamente. Yo me bebí el líquido rojo de mi copa de una sentada.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes —dijo ella con un hilo de voz al cabo de unos segundos.

—No creo que entiendas una mierda —espeté, dejando la copa sobre la mesa y mordiéndome el labio con fuerza—. Dile a un cristiano que Dios no existe, o a un ateo que hay algo ahí arriba... Dile a un niño que Santa Claus son los padres, o a un anciano que existe la magia… Hazlo, y cuando aprecies en sus ojos el desconcierto por afirmar que su verdad absoluta está totalmente equivocada, entonces empezarás a entender qué siento yo en este momento.

Mis palabras sonaron tercas, duras, y las sentimos caer sobre ambos con demasiada fuerza.

—¿Recuerdas cómo eras cuando nos conocimos? ¿Recuerdas cómo me hablabas, cómo me tratabas?

No hubo respuesta por mi parte.

—Me contabas tus cosas, tenías detalles conmigo… ¿Te acuerdas cuando tu amigo Goyle nos pilló dándonos un beso a escondidas en París? En vez de apartarte, tú me abrazaste más fuerte en ese momento, y lo miraste de reojo mientras seguías besándome… Te dio igual que se supiera por fin que entre nosotros había algo… Y antes de que se corriera el rumor, tú enlazaste tus dedos con los míos y alcanzamos a nuestros compañeros, que no paraban de cuchichear y señalarnos. Y tú te reíste de ellos, apretándome la mano más fuerte —hizo una leve pausa en la que apretó los labios—. Cuando me mirabas, te brillaban tanto los ojos que tenía la sensación de ser la única chica en la faz de la Tierra. Y yo quería ser la única para ti, de verdad que quería, Draco.

Me crucé de brazos en un intento de evitar su mirada.

—Y entonces todo cambió de repente, demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera lo vi venir… Cambiste, y te llevaste por delante todo lo que teníamos, todo lo que creí conocerte… Porque repentinamente me vi durmiendo en la misma cama con alguien a quien no conocía, y ese alguien ya no me contaba nada, ni siquiera me miraba cuando pasaba por mi lado, ya no me agradecía que le hiciera a diario su comida favorita… No te molestabas en disimular que ya no era la única. Todas esas veces que te levantabas en mitad de la noche para meterte en otra cama, yo estaba despierta. Cerraba los ojos y fingía dormir, aunque apuesto que nunca te giraste para comprobarlo —la miré por el rabillo del ojo mientras se erguía en el sofá—. Así que, como dije antes, te entiendo perfectamente.

Ella se puso en pie, dejando la taza medio llena sobre la mesa y pasando por mi lado.

—¿Dónde vas?

—A mi casa.

Miré por la ventana mientras se ponía el chaquetón. Fuera, una oscuridad inusual se había apoderado de la ciudad. Entonces, eché un vistazo al reloj de pared, que marcaba las once y media pasadas.

—Te llevo.

. . .

Saqué las prendas que quedaban en mi mochila y las guardé donde antes solía estar toda mi ropa. Cogí la mochila vacía y salimos a la calle.

—No tienes por qué llevarme —dije, rompiendo el silencio de la calle.

—Está oscuro —respondió él—, y hace frío.

Me tomé sus palabras como un "quiero hacerlo".

—Gracias.

Él asintió una vez, a modo de respuesta.

Llegamos al coche a los pocos minutos, e hicimos el trayecto sin mediar palabra. Cuando paró frente a mi casa, yo volví a darle las gracias y él volvió a asentir. Salí fuera y rebusqué en el interior de la mochila en busca de las llaves. Abrí la cancela de mi casa y entré al patio delantero, girándome para cerrarla tras de mí. Me sorprendió ver que todavía no se había ido. Levanté una mano y la agité, a modo de despedida. Él se quedó observándome un par de segundos antes de mirar de nuevo a la carretera y volver a ponerse en marcha. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y entré sin hacer ruido. Las luces estaban apagadas, y proveniente de la habitación de mis padres escuchaba el leve ronquido de mi padre. Caminé a tientas por la casa y subí las escaleras en silencio. Mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad cuando llegué a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta a mi paso. Encendí la luz, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama, suspirando por última vez antes de volver a quedarme a oscuras.

Reviví aquel 18 de Julio del 2014, dos años atrás, cuando ambos teníamos 22. El día siguiente era nuestra graduación, por lo que le pedí a Ginny que me sirviera de excusa para pasar la primera noche en el apartamento de Draco.

—Quiero ser el primero en verte lista para graduarte —me había susurrado unos días antes en las últimas filas de la clase, mientras tomaba apuntes de Econometría—. Me encantaría ayudarte a ponerte las medias, subirte la cremallera del vestido o ponerte los tacones —había intentado seguir copiando todo lo que estaba en la pizarra, pero sus palabras habían terminado por desconcentrarme. Noté mis mejillas arder mientras mantenía la vista fija en los folios que tenía delante y sentía su aliento acariciar el lóbulo de mi oreja y parte de mi cuello—. También me gustaría peinarte…

Draco cogió un mechón de mi pelo entre sus dedos, le dio un par de vueltas y volvió a soltarlo, girándose para darle un codazo a Goyle en las costillas por reírse.

Encerrada en el baño de su habitación, me había sujetado al lavabo para no caerme. No reconocía a la muchacha que me miraba desde el espejo. Con el pelo suelto cayendo desmadrado a ambos lados de mi cabeza, se me hacía difícil respirar. Hacía demasiado calor allí. Sentía mi cuerpo arder, a pesar de llevar sólo una especie de camisón blanco que había comprado con Ginny en aquella tienda del centro. Ella había insistido en que me llevara algo más provocador, pero el hecho de que me quedara por encima de las rodillas y que tuviera escote ya era demasiado para mí.  
Toqué aquella delicada prenda de seda casi con temor de romperla. Era tan fina y suave, y en general tan diferente a lo que solía vestir diariamente, que me sentí algo incómoda con ella puesta. No era mi estilo. Yo sólo era Hermione, y no sabía si tenía la capacidad de hacer aquello.  
Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral al imaginar su reacción... ¿Se reiría? ¿Le parecería inadecuado?  
Me agarré con más fuerza al lavabo mientras me debatía entre salir de una vez o ponerme el pijama largo y cómodo que me había llevado por si acaso. Lo miré de reojo sobre el bidé. Era viejo, de color blanco con puntitos rosas y me quedaba grande…

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me armé de coraje y abrí la puerta del baño, quedándome congelada al encontrarme con su mirada. Sentado sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y un libro en el regazo, a Draco se le cambió la cara cuando me vio. Abrió la boca un momento, y sólo la cerró para tragar saliva. Dejó el libro a un lado y se levantó, acercándose a mí. Tomó mi mano con delicadeza y tiró de mí para que saliera del baño. Alzó el brazo y me hizo dar una vuelta sobre mí misma para mirarme de todos los ángulos posibles. Luego, desplazó sus manos por mi cintura y me acercó a él con suavidad. Acercó su boca a mi oído y la abrió, como si quisiera decirme algo… Pero de sus labios sólo salió un leve suspiro. Parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. Aquello me hizo sentir un poco más segura y menos nerviosa. Se apartó un poco para mirarme, y fue entonces cuando, como la primera vez, me robó un inesperado beso. Lo sentí elevarme y dejarme sobre la cama. Él se puso sobre mí, y dándome un beso en los labios, estiró un brazo y apagó la lámpara de la mesita de noche.  
Me gustó el hecho de no poder ver nada, porque así, sumida en las sombras, cada vez que sus dedos entraban en contacto con mi piel era algo inesperado. Pero a pesar de la absoluta oscuridad de la habitación, cerré los ojos. Sus labios besando los míos, el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí, su aroma acariciando cada centímetro de mi piel… Eran cosas dignas de sentir sin ninguna distracción.  
Mi pulso se aceleró cuando sus besos fueron descendiendo por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la parte más baja del vientre. Sus manos se deslizaron desde mis caderas hasta mi cintura, haciendo la suficiente presión para que la fina tela se desplazara con ellas. Una vez que había descubierto aquella parte de mí, dirigió sus manos allí, donde sólo un trozo de otra tela muy diferente a la primera separaba lo más íntimo que tenía de su tacto. Lo acarició por fuera, haciéndome contener el aliento repentinamente. No tardó en apartar aquel tejido a un lado y hacerme sentir el frío roce de sus dedos con mi sexo. Mi boca se abrió instintivamente y proferí un leve gemido ante aquella nueva sensación. De repente sentí la humedad de su boca adentrarse donde sólo un segundo antes habían estado sus dedos. Agarré aquella prenda en un puño y tiré de ella hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto uno de mis pechos. Ya no me importaba si se rompía.  
Como si hubiera sido capaz de ver lo que acababa de hacer, Draco alargó un brazo y agarró mi pecho, haciéndome estremecer. Al cabo de unos minutos, sentí sus labios deslizándose por mi cuello mientras rozaba sutilmente su intimidad con mi cuerpo. Parecía estar también en ropa interior, ¿cuándo se había quitado el pijama? Me agarré a su torso desnudo y caliente mientras se movía sobre mí cada vez más rápido.  
Cuando noté que se alejaba de mí, estiré ambos brazos, buscándolo en la oscuridad… Pero fueron unos escasos segundos hasta que tiró de mis braguitas hacia abajo y lo sentí lanzarlas a un lado. Él volvió a incorporarse sobre mí y yo enlacé mis manos a su cuello para que no volviera a irse. Fue entonces cuando sentí que acabábamos de convertirnos en uno. Otro gemido rasgó mi garganta mientras lo sentía cada vez más dentro. Él acarició mi rostro con el dorso de sus dedos, haciéndome sentir segura en sus manos. No paró hasta llegar al fondo. Llené mis pulmones de aire y suspiré sonoramente. Se movió hasta casi salir de mí, pero mis piernas se enroscaron con las suyas y, todavía con mis manos en su nuca, tiré de él para que volviera. El vaivén de sus caderas se convirtió en una agradable y placentera danza que me hacía querer fundirme bajo su cuerpo y adherirme a él de todas las formas posibles. Agarré la almohada con una mano y soplé el mechón de pelo que se me había venido a la cara, echándolo a un lado. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que yo me incorporara y lo hiciera ocupar mi lugar. Quería demostrarle que yo también podía hacerlo. Quería ser la última mujer a la que tocara de esa forma. Quería ser, yo, Hermione Granger, la que lograra tocar su corazón de la manera en la que él había tocado el mío. Porque en aquel momento yo ya era total y absolutamente suya, y ansiaba con todas mis ganas saberlo mío también. Sería lo suficientemente buena para él, me entregaría tanto que querría repetir aquello conmigo el resto de su vida.  
Con las piernas temblándome levemente, me senté sobre él y le hice el amor. Sus manos se apoderaron de mi cintura y me ayudaron a mantener el ritmo constante. Me deshice de la prenda que ocultaba mi cuerpo y la tiré al suelo, quedando completamente desnuda. Oírlo gemir hacía que me excitara mucho más de lo que ya estaba.  
No dejamos de movernos en esa espiral perfecta de placer y caricias hasta que ambos experimentamos a la vez el clímax final. Él acariciaba mi cuerpo mientras yo intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de pasar… Pero los irregulares y fuertes latidos de mi corazón me dificultaban pensar con claridad. Bajo mi cuerpo, era perfectamente capaz de sentir el suyo latiendo desenfrenadamente en su pecho. Me acercó a su rostro, besándome dulcemente, y luego me cogió de la cintura y me bajó de él. Tapó nuestros cuerpos desnudos con la ropa de cama y me abrazó por la espalda, enlazando sus dedos con los míos sobre mi vientre y hundiendo su rostro en mi pelo. Aquel momento parecía tan perfecto, que no había nada que me hiciera sospechar que al día siguiente cambiaría todo repentinamente, en el momento menos esperado… Y que nunca más volvería a hacer el amor con el muchacho que me abrazaba en aquella cama, donde le había entregado todo lo que tenía, todo lo que era.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta de mi habitación me hicieron despertar bruscamente, cegándome al abrir los ojos con la claridad que entraba por la ventana.

—¡Hermione! ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, mamá —respondí yo todo lo fuerte que pude, aunque mis palabras se quedaron en poco más que un susurro.

Mi madre abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación con una bandeja repleta de alimentos. Yo me incorporé en la cama y ella me la puso en el regazo.

—Oh, gracias —dije al fin, frotándome los ojos. Había tostadas, leche, zumo, varias piezas de fruta y un dulce.

—¿A qué hora llegaste ayer? —preguntó ella, mirándome fijamente.

Hice un esfuerzo por volver al presente y recordar qué era lo que había hecho la noche anterior. No tardé mucho en recordarlo.

—No miré la hora —le mentí, bebiendo un poco de zumo para intentar disimular mis pésimas habilidades para mentir.

—¿Y dónde estuviste? —quiso saber.

Me atraganté un poco, y tuve que toser un par de veces y darme una palmadita en el pecho.

—Con Ginny —volví a mentir.

Miré a mi madre por el rabillo del ojo y aprecié cómo fruncía los labios. Se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró, quedando dentro. Luego, acercó la silla de mi escritorio a la cama y se sentó en ella.

—Te llamé varias veces al teléfono y no contestaste ninguna, por lo que me vi obligada a llamar a Ginny… —giré un poco la cabeza, simulando decidir qué comer, y dejé que mi pelo se interpusiera entre ella y yo… Pero mi madre estiró el brazo y me lo recogió tras la oreja—. Ella me dijo que no sabía nada de ti desde por la tarde.

Había cogido una tostada y estaba a punto de darle un bocado, pero cuando me la acerqué a la boca decidí que en realidad no tenía hambre.

—Me dijo que un muchacho había ido a tu encuentro y que quizá estuvieras con él. ¿Estás viéndote con alguien? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Hermione.

Yo negué con la cabeza, incapaz de seguir mintiendo.

—No, Theo es sólo un amigo… —suspiré antes de atreverme a mirarla a los ojos para decirle la verdad—. Estuve con Draco.

La expresión de mi madre se tornó sorprendida al principio, e incómoda al final. Sabía que no se esperaba aquello de mí, no después de haberle prometido entre lágrimas que no volvería con él nunca más.

Ella hizo el amago de levantarse, pero yo la agarré de la muñeca y le supliqué con la mirada que se quedara conmigo.

—¿Por qué has vuelto a hacerlo? —quiso saber.

Yo pensé un momento antes de responder.

—Porque quiero darle una última oportunidad —dije con firmeza.

—Ya le has dado muchas últimas oportunidades —no respondí, lo sabía muy bien—. ¿Dónde estuviste con él?

—En su casa —dije con un hilo de voz.

—¿Sola?

Yo asentí. Mi madre negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que no me gusta ese chico… No después de todo lo que me has dicho que te ha hecho, por lo tanto no me hace ninguna gracia que te veas a solas con él, y menos en su apartamento. ¿Te hizo algo? —preguntó ella, ansiosa de repente.

—No, mamá… Por favor, no te preocupes —logré decir—. Está… Cambiando.

Ella arqueó una ceja, incrédula.

—Sí —afirmé rotundamente—. Parece que el tiempo que estuvo sin mí le hizo darse cuenta de que… Bueno, de que me quiere. Y está dispuesto a cambiar para que vuelva. De hecho, ya lo está haciendo.

—Tú me contabas que era un chico agradable, listo, que te trataba bien… Y a nosotros nos dio esa ligera impresión cuando vino a ayudarte con la mudanza… Pero si desde que te instalaste allí ha cambiado tanto, volviéndose una persona fría, autoritaria e incluso machista, no entiendo por qué quieres volver. Una vez que han traspasado ciertos límites, las personas no vuelven a cambiar para bien.

Sus palabras me hirieron. ¿Acaso no confiaba en mí? ¿Pensaba que no sabía lo que hacía?

—En su vida han pasado cosas…

—Hermione… Tienes que dejar de excusar sus actos por su pasado —dijo ella, cogiéndome de la mano.

—No me excuso en nada —espeté, apartando la mano rápidamente—. Simplemente a veces hay que entender las circunstancias de cada uno. Lo juzgas porque no lo entiendes.

—Entonces explícamelo —pidió ella—. Si no llego a entenderlo es porque nunca me has hablado de lo que le pasó. Cuéntamelo y así podré hablar sabiendo lo que digo.

Esta vez fui yo la que negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no soy la persona indicada. Eso tendrá que contártelo él.

—Lo he visto tres o cuatro veces en mi vida, Hermione. Tu padre y yo nunca hemos tenido relación con él.

—Pues para que veas que sí que está cambiando… Me ha dicho que quiere invitaros a cenar.

. . .

—¿Invitar a tus padres a cenar? —exclamé—. ¿Es que te has vuelto loca?

La observé mientras intentaba encontrar en su rostro algún atisbo de algo que me hiciera ver que estaba de broma. Pero en sus ojos sólo había súplica.

—Draco, si quieres seguir conmigo tienes que tener relación con mis padres…

—De ninguna manera —respondí de inmediato.

—Prácticamente no los conoces…

—Ni falta que hace —espeté.

—Claro que sí —farfulló—. No te pido que hagamos una comida familiar todos los domingos, sólo que vengas a dar la cara para que pueda presentarte como es debido… Ya sabes, dar una buena impresión…

—Yo no sé hacer eso —dije, cruzándome de brazos.

—Créeme, cuando quieres, sabes hacerlo… Tienes buen porte y una bonita sonrisa. No necesitas nada más.

—Necesitaría mucha paciencia en el caso de que tu padre se ponga a hablarme de los diferentes mecanismos de cisterna para el wc —comenté, sintiendo un escalofrío sólo de pensarlo.

Ella se enfurruñó ante mis palabras.

—El oficio de fontanero es muy respetable, Malfoy.

—Y el de funerario —dije casi con pereza—. Y sinceramente no me gustaría oír lo que uno tuviera que contarme sobre su trabajo.

Ella cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes con pesadez.

—El caso es que ya se lo he dicho a mis padres.

—¿Decirles qué? —pregunté con cautela.

—Que querías invitarlos a cenar —respondió, alzando la voz ante mi intención de abrir la boca para recriminarle lo que había hecho—. Ya he reservado una mesa a tu nombre para cuatro, en Strada Riverside, a las nueve. Tú sólo tienes que vestirte e ir —dijo, volviéndose hacia la puerta y abriéndola—. De verdad, Draco, espero que aparezcas. Para mí es importante.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, desapareció tras ella.

Pasé toda la tarde mirando la televisión, sin echar demasiada cuenta a lo que emitían. No pensaba ir por muchas razones, y la principal era porque odiaba ver a familias felices riendo y contándose lo maravilloso que había sido su día mientras disfrutaban de un espectacular plato en compañía de los suyos. Aquello me hacía recordar que yo estaba solo, y no me gustaba sentirme así.

Así que no iría, y no habría nada en el mundo que Granger pudiera decir para hacerme cambiar de opinión. Ella sabía lo que pensaba al respecto, por lo que ya debía saber que no iba a ir. Y si creía lo contrario ya podían esperarme sentados.

Cogí un paquete de cereales y empecé a comerlos directamente de la bolsa mientras intentaba prestar atención al partido de fútbol en la pantalla. Miré el reloj por el rabillo del ojo, eran las siete de la tarde.

—No pienso ir —dije en voz alta, para terminar de convencerme a mí mismo de que no había más que hablar.

Seguí comiendo cereales, ya que no iba a presentarme en aquella estúpida comida. Esas bolitas de chocolate crujientes serían mi cena.

Sí, aunque estuviera cenando a las siete y media.

Guardé la bolsa en el paquete y lo dejé a un lado del sofá, ya había comido suficiente. Y si había alguna posibilidad, por remota que fuera, de que hubiera ido a la cena, acababa de venirse abajo. Estaba tan hinchado que no contemplaba la idea de volver a comer algo hasta el día siguiente.

Cambié de canal y me quedé viendo una película. Era de acción, con persecuciones policiales y gente robando bancos. Y ya eran las ocho. Pero me daba igual.

Disparos y gente gritando. Las ocho y cinco.

Un rehén y ochenta mil libras de rescate. Las ocho y diez.

Un forcejeo y alguien cayendo al suelo, malherido. Las ocho y cuarto.

—¡Maldición!

Me levanté de un salto y me dirigí al dormitorio, donde tardé un par de minutos en elegir lo que iba a ponerme para la ocasión. Entré al cuarto de baño, abrí el agua caliente y me desnudé con rapidez. Me metí en la bañera y di un grito ahogado cuando el agua helada empezó a caer sobre mi cuerpo. Me alejé de ella hasta que vi que empezaba a salir humeante, entonces puse la mano bajo el agua y comprobé que ya podía ducharme tranquilo.  
Lo hice deprisa. No corría tanto ni cuando llegaba tarde al trabajo.

Me medio sequé y me vestí. No dejé de maldecir mientras trataba de peinarme y adecentarme frente al espejo. Me puse los zapatos más caros que tenía y cogí un abrigo largo y negro antes de asomarme a la puerta del salón para mirar la hora. Las nueve menos cuarto. Y no llegaba ni de coña.

Me planteé la posibilidad de volver a ponerme el pijama y quedarme en casa, pero cogí las llaves del coche y salí rápidamente antes de darme tiempo a pensar que lo que estaba haciendo era totalmente absurdo. Literalmente corrí hasta donde había aparcado el coche y solté algún que otro improperio a los conductores que se interponían en mi camino. Pité un par de veces a aquellas personas que pretendían pasar por el paso de peatones mientras yo conducía e insulté a un perro que casi se me cruza, haciéndome dar un volantazo.

Miré el reloj del salpicadero, me quedaban unos cinco minutos para recorrer cinco kilómetros. Pero no cinco kilómetros normales, sino cinco kilómetros atravesando el centro de Londres. Totalmente imposible. Además, encontrar aparcamiento cerca del restaurante tampoco iba a ser tarea fácil. Opté por meterme en el primer parking de pago que vi cuando estaba llegando al puente de la Torre. Sería mejor eso que hartarme de dar vueltas para terminar aparcando el coche allí igualmente.

Antes de salir, miré la hora por última vez. Eran las nueve y diez. Y a mí me quedaba salvar la distancia entre el aparcamiento y el puente, atravesarlo y llegar al sitio. Volví a gruñir en voz baja mientras corría a toda prisa por las muy transitadas calles de la ciudad y esquivaba a gente mayor y a turistas que se paraban en seco para hacer fotos. Me choqué con un par de personas que me miraron mal, pero yo las miré peor. Recorrí el puente en un par de minutos y llegué al restaurante en otros dos. Me paré frente a la puerta y me incliné, apoyando las manos en las rodillas. Mi corazón no dejaba de golpear fuertemente mi pecho, y me sentía ligeramente mareado. Estaba a punto de vomitar todos los cereales que había comido. Tragué saliva y me sequé el sudor de la frente antes de recomponerme y abrir la puerta del restaurante que estaba a orillas del río Támesis.

Miré a ambos lados pero no encontré a Hermione entre la gente. Una guapa y agradable camarera se acercó a mí y con una sonrisa me preguntó si cenaría solo.

—Tengo una reserva —conseguí decir, volviendo a recuperar el aliento—. A nombre de Draco.

—Ah, sí —dijo ella—. Lo están esperando. Sígame.

Seguí a aquella muchacha, que atravesó la planta baja y subió unas escaleras que daban a otro comedor de paredes de cristal que proporcionaban una vista panorámica preciosa del puente de la Torre y la City de Londres. Pronto la divisé a lo lejos, cabizbaja y mordiéndose el labio.

—Perdón por el retraso —dije cuando llegué a la mesa y me senté a su lado—. No encontraba aparcamiento.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y me miró como si no terminara de creerse que realmente estuviera allí. Pero enseguida esbozó una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos empezaron a brillar mientras miraba a sus padres.

—Papá, mamá… Sé que ya os habíais visto antes, pero nunca os había presentado formalmente —ella estiró una mano y la puso sobre la mía—. Él es Draco, y Draco, ellos son mis padres, Patrick y Susan.

—Encantado de conocerlos —dije, tratando de ocultar que no estaba cómodo con la situación.

Ellos estudiaron mi expresión un momento, y luego su padre, sentado a mi derecha, me dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Igualmente, muchacho.

Su madre, frente a mí, no dijo nada y se limitó a esconderse tras la carta.

—¿Qué hora es? —le pregunté a Hermione en un susurro.

—Las nueve y veinte —respondió ella.

Yo asentí, felicitándome a mí mismo por haber conseguido llegar en tiempo récord.

Decidimos en silencio lo que íbamos a pedir y nos tomaron la comanda. Yo pedí pescado, aunque sabía que dejaría la mitad en el plato. Aquel silencio era totalmente incómodo. Yo miré a Hermione en busca de ayuda. ¿Por qué no decía nada? Eran sus padres, yo no los conocía de nada. Ella era lo único que teníamos en común… Pero ante su falta de iniciativa, y recordando lo que me había dicho aquella tarde de que podía causar buena impresión si quería, rompí el silencio.

—No sé si Hermione os ha hablado de mí…

—Mucho —dijo su madre, mirándome fijamente de repente.

—Ya… Bueno, entonces os habrá dicho que estudiamos juntos —comenté, intentando sacar un tema de conversación.

Susan asintió y su padre dijo que sí un par de veces.

—Gracias a él aprobé Contabilidad de Gestión —explicó Hermione con una sonrisa—. Estuvimos quedando un par de semanas antes del examen y me lo explicó todo… Si no me hubiera explicado las mermas de producción, el modelo de costes completos, las tablas de reparto y los costes directos e indirectos, estoy segura de que no habría aprobado.

—Cariño, todo lo que acabas de decir me ha sonado a chino —comentó su padre, divertido.

—Sí, a mí también me sonaba a chino cuando intentaba estudiar el temario por mi cuenta… El profesor se cogió la baja y la universidad no consiguió traer a un sustituto a tiempo.

—¿Y cómo es que tú sí que entendías la asignatura? —me preguntó su madre, crítica.

Cogí la copa de vino que tenía frente a mí y le di un sorbo antes de responder, sintiendo que la conversación no iba por el camino que había pretendido.

—Mi padre y mi madrastra eran dueños de una pequeña fábrica de juguetes… Desde muy pequeño recuerdo cómo me gustaba sentarme junto a ella y observar cómo hacía cuentas y apuntaba números y datos en papeles y post-its. Ella se encargaba de la contabilidad en general, y cuando fui haciéndome mayor, con unos ocho o nueve años, empecé a sentir más y más curiosidad y preguntaba de dónde salían aquellos números tan grandes—le di otro sorbo a la copa—. Ella me explicaba los procedimientos que seguía y por qué lo hacía. Supongo que recordaba haberlo visto con ella.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

—Mira papá, ahí viene tu plato de pasta.

Observé a Patrick frotarse las manos mientras el camarero dejaba el plato frente a él. Hermione olisqueó un poco, y yo desvié mis ojos hacia ella, que pareció arrugar la nariz ante el delicioso olor de la carbonara. ¿No era una de sus comidas favoritas? Luego volví a estirar el brazo para coger el vino, y me encontré con la fiera mirada de aquellos ojos color chocolate que estudiaban cada movimiento que hacía, como las leonas que se mantienen alerta sobre un posible enemigo capaz de poner en peligro la seguridad de sus cachorros. Y Susan, sin lugar a dudas, pensaba que yo era el depredador de la relación.


	7. Último baile

**NA : **Quería que este capítulo fuera especial, así que lo he leído unas veinte veces antes de publicarlo xD He escuchado "When we were young" de Adele. Se va a descubrir algún que otro aspecto que hizo que Draco cambiara su actitud de repente, aunque me reservo unos cuantos detalles para el último capítulo, así como la razón principal de Hermione para darle otra oportunidad. Espero de todo corazón que os guste... ¡Ya no queda nada! Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo.

. . .

 _It made us restless, I'm so mad I'm getting old._  
 _It makes me reckless..._  
 _It was just like a movie, it was just like a song... When we were young._

. . .

 **Capítulo 7: Último baile.**

Tardaron sólo un par de minutos en servirnos a Susan, Hermione y a mí. Para la madre, un risotto de setas, para la hija un filete de ternera con ensalada y para mí salmón ahumado.  
Empezamos a comer en silencio, aunque yo, más que comer, mareaba el pescado en el plato... Después de todos los cereales que había comido y de la carrera que me había dado para llegar, tenía más fatiga que hambre. Me concentré en pinchar un trozo del pescado con el tenedor y llevármelo lentamente a la boca. Miré de reojo a Hermione mientras masticaba. Se inclinaba sobre la mesa, con los dedos de la mano izquierda tamborileando cerca del plato mientras removía las hojas de lechuga de su plato. Luego, miré disimuladamente el plato de su padre, que estaba ya por la mitad.

—¿Más vino? —le pregunté, tratando de ser educado.

—Oh, sí —respondió él, acercándome su copa mientras le servía—. Gracias muchacho.

—¿Susan?

Ella me miró un instante antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Bueno, Draco, has mencionado que tenías una madrastra… —noté cómo Hermione se ponía rígida en el asiento—. ¿Tus padres estaban separados?

Desvié la mirada un momento a las maravillosas vistas del puente de la Torre de Londres que había frente a mí antes de responder.

—Mi madre nos abandonó a los pocos días de dar a luz —comenté, tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Vaya —dijo ella, pinchando una seta y llevándosela a la boca con parsimonia—. Tuvo que ser duro aceptar algo así.

—Al principio sí, cuando era un niño —seguí diciendo, sin establecer contacto visual con la madre de Hermione—. Siempre supe que Narcisa no era mi madre biológica, pero fue una muy buena sustituta.

—Ajá —se limitó a decir. Hermione no hacía otra cosa que fijar su vista en nosotros, como si estuviera viendo cómo la pelota pasaba de un campo al otro en un partido de tenis. Su padre parecía demasiado ocupado comiendo como para darse cuenta del tenso matiz que estaba adquiriendo la conversación—. ¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre? —volvió a preguntar.

—Lily —dije secamente.

—¿Y sabes por qué…?

—Sí —la interrumpí, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Se fue porque mi padre la engañaba con Narcisa, si es eso lo que quieres saber.

—Vaya —repitió, sirviéndose vino ella misma—. Bueno, cambiemos de tema… ¿Sabes que Patrick y yo dentro de poco cumplimos treinta años de casados? —preguntó ella, despreocupadamente.

Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo iba a saberlo?

—Eso es genial. Felicidades —dije, tratando de parecer mínimamente interesado en lo que me contaba.

—Yo siempre he tenido claro que era el hombre de mi vida —comentó—. Por cómo me trataba, por todos los pequeños detalles que hacían de cada día algo diferente… —echó una fugaz mirada a su hija antes de continuar—. Yo notaba que me quería. Desde el principio hasta el día de hoy… Y aquí estamos, felizmente casados —dijo, sonriéndole a su marido mientras éste tomaba su mano y se la llevaba a los labios, besándola levemente antes de volver a concentrarse en su plato—. Ya sabemos que tu padre no, pero ¿y tú? ¿Eres hombre de una sola mujer?

—Hablando de bodas —se apresuró a decir Hermione, llamando la atención de su madre—. ¿Sabes quién se casa? ¡Ginny! ¿No es increíble? Casi no conoce al chico con el que sale y de repente ya tiene un anillo de compromiso en el dedo… No, yo tampoco podía creérmelo cuando me lo dijo. Es una locura, ¿no crees? ¿Qué opinas al respecto, mamá?

Hermione había cogido carrerilla a mitad de la frase y había empezado a balbucear, por lo que casi no se le entendía nada, pero agradecí que hubiera salido a mi rescate.

Susan fingió estar sorprendida por la noticia para que no se le notara la crispación de haber sido interrumpida justo en el momento clave.

—Disculpad, tengo que ir al baño.

Me levanté arrastrando la silla y me alejé rápidamente de allí. Caminé hacia los aseos, entré y cerré de un portazo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarme algo así? ¿Es que me estaba poniendo a prueba? ¿O es que quería comprobar cuánto tardaba en sacarme de mis casillas con sus estúpidas preguntas? Porque si era eso último, le faltaba muy poco.

Frustrado, le di una patada con todas mis fuerzas a una papelera de plástico que había justo debajo de un dispensador de toallitas de papel para secarse las manos. Ésta voló hacia la otra punta de los baños y, al caer, esparció todo su contenido por el suelo. En ese preciso momento alguien tiró de la cadena y un niño de unos diez años salió de uno de los aseos. Miró a la papelera frente a él, perplejo, y luego me miró a mí.

—¿Qué? —espeté, girándome hacia él—. Lárgate.

El niño se apresuró a salir de la habitación, dejándome solo. Me apoyé en un lavabo y agaché la cabeza. Resoplé un par de veces antes de preguntarme qué diablos estaba haciendo allí y por qué motivo no me había largado ya. Me faltaban ganas para seguir aguantando y me sobraban motivos para irme.

Me miré al espejo, observando cómo me mordía el labio en un acto reflejo. El hecho de que Susan hubiera sacado el tema de Lucius y mi madre me hizo recordar la promesa que me había hecho muchos años atrás: No cometer los mismos errores que mi padre… Esos errores que lo habían llevado a la tumba. Apreté los puños al darme cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser sincero conmigo mismo después de mucho tiempo. Me mordí el labio con más fuerza, cerrando los ojos ante lo que estaba a punto de permitirme admitir… Estaba siguiendo todos y cada uno de sus pasos.

Mientras sentía cómo una parte de mí se empezaba a dar cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, también sentí cómo otra seguía reticente a cambiar su punto de vista. Ésta última seguía diciéndome que todo era culpa de los demás, que si ahora me sentía así era, ni más ni menos, porque todos estaban contra mí. Pero entonces, aquella nueva voz en mi cabeza ganó terreno y habló por primera vez:

 _"La vas a perder, como tu padre perdió a Lily"._

Suspiré y me dediqué unos segundos más para recuperar la compostura. Luego, salí de allí y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba la razón de todo aquello, la respuesta a la pregunta de por qué no le había estampado el plato en la cara a Susan al primer desplante. Me senté a su lado y me adentré en sus ojos un momento antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Alguien quiere postre?

. . .

Ninguno de los tres dijimos una palabra durante el trayecto a casa, donde la tensión en el interior del coche era más que evidente. Por mi parte, con mi silencio pretendía manifestar el enfado que sentía por el comportamiento de mi madre, y el de mi madre dejaba claro que no se arrepentía de nada.

Casi me sentí mal por pensar que el que protagonizaría una escenita parecida a aquella sería Draco, cuando realmente se comportó bastante bien. Cuando pagamos la cuenta y salimos del restaurante, tuve la intención de disculparme con él por cada cosa fuera de lugar que había dicho mi madre, pero él, después de despedirse de ellos y de darles la espalda para apretarme contra su cuerpo un segundo, se apresuró a irse con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. No me dejó despedirme, aunque tampoco hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo después de aquella repentina muestra de afecto. Había sido tan inesperada que no había sabido cómo responder a ella.

Al llegar a casa subí directamente a mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama con el móvil en la mano. Dudaba entre enviarle o no un mensaje cuando el teléfono vibró en mi mano. Comprobé el nombre en la pantalla y abrí el que acababa de llegarme.

 _"¿Podemos vernos mañana?"_

No tardé en redactar una respuesta.

 _"Por supuesto. ¿Salimos a comer?"_

 _"Estupendo"_

Sonreí. No me gustaba estar enfadada con Ginny, y después de nuestra pequeña disputa tenía muchas ganas de verla y aclarar las cosas.

Cerré la conversación con ella y abrí el contacto de Draco, escribiendo una sola palabra en el mensaje y dándole a enviar sin pensármelo dos veces.

 _"Gracias"_

Bloqueé el móvil, lo dejé sobre la mesita de noche y apagué la lámpara, dándome la vuelta en la cama para dormir. No esperaba una contestación, por lo que el ruido del móvil provocó que diera un respingo en la cama. Me incorporé y abrí su respuesta rápidamente.

 _"Sólo espero que las próximas condiciones  
sean más fáciles que contentar a tu madre.  
Adiestrar a un dragón para que te haga el desayuno  
por las mañanas hubiera sido más fácil"_

Sonreí ante tal ocurrencia, dejando el móvil y volviendo a darme la vuelta en la cama, feliz de ver cómo ponía de su parte para que esto funcionara.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté y bajé a desayunar tarde, dando los buenos días por lo bajo. No se me había olvidado lo mal que me lo había hecho pasar mi madre la noche anterior. Ella no se volvió para darme un beso como hacía todos los días. En lugar de eso siguió removiendo la olla con una cuchara de madera.

—Hoy salgo a comer con Ginny —comenté.

—Vale —dijo ella, a modo de respuesta.

No soportaba la tensión que se había creado entre nosotras, por lo que me bebí un zumo de naranja rápidamente y me apresuré a subir a mi habitación para empezar a arreglarme, pero antes de que pudiera salir de la cocina mi madre se giró para mirarme.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a desayunar? —preguntó.

—Es tarde —me excusé—. Además, no tengo mucha hambre.

—Anoche tampoco cenaste.

—Sí —dije, cruzándome de brazos—. Estaba demasiado ocupada vigilando que no te lanzaras al cuello de Draco de un momento a otro.

—No me gusta ese chico para ti —sentenció, apoyándose en la encimera.

Estaba claro que ninguna de las dos iba a dar su brazo a torcer… Pero ella, tarde o temprano, tendría que aceptar que Draco formaría parte de mi vida, y por tanto, de la suya.

—Deja que tome mis propias decisiones, mamá.

Ella suspiró, negando levemente con la cabeza.

—Siempre te he dado total libertad para decidir sobre tu vida, Hermione… Pero te estás equivocando con esto, y mi deber como madre es decírtelo.

Sentí un retortijón ante sus palabras.

No, no era una equivocación. Aquello no era un error… No podía serlo cuando ya sentía tanto amor por él.

Fruncí el ceño, abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero volviendo a cerrarla al darme cuenta de que realmente no tenía nada más que decir. Reprimí las lágrimas que amenazaban con dejarme en evidencia delante de ella y me volví, saliendo por la puerta.  
Una vez en mi habitación, me sequé aquellas que habían logrado escapar por el camino y abrí el armario, cogiendo uno de los bolsos más grandes que tenía. Metí dentro la mitad de los pantalones que me quedaban y alguna que otra camiseta. Luego, elegí lo que iba a ponerme ese día y me metí en la ducha.

Caminé hacia la parada del metro con lentitud. A pesar de haberme levantado tarde, todavía era temprano para comer, por lo que me bajé una parada antes y paseé, sintiendo el aire fresco en la cara, hasta llegar al restaurante donde habíamos quedado.  
Seguía siendo temprano, pero me senté en una mesa y pedí una Cocacola, avisando al camarero de que estaba esperando a alguien.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que cuando quise darle un sorbo al refresco me di cuenta de que el hielo ya se había derretido.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? —dijo una voz de repente, devolviéndome a la realidad.

—Oh, no —me apresuré a decir, dedicándole una sonrisa a Ginny mientras se sentaba—. No mucho.

Ella se volvió e hizo un gesto con la mano, despidiéndose de alguien. Miré hacia allí, dándome cuenta del coche en doble fila que acababa de arrancar. Dentro, Blaise hizo otro gesto con la mano y se puso en marcha.

—Se ha ofrecido a traerme —dijo ella, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa—. Me ha dicho que le dé un toque si necesitamos que nos recoja.

—Es muy amable por su parte —respondí.

—Sí, lo es —dijo, colgando su bolso en el respaldo de la silla—. Oye, siento que te debo una disculpa…

Le di un sorbo a mi bebida, evitando mirarla a los ojos. Tenía la sensación de que me pondría a llorar de un momento a otro.

—Soy consciente de que no debí haber dicho lo que dije —siguió ella, acomodándose en su asiento—. Al menos no delante de todos… Porque sabes que es exactamente lo que pienso, ¿verdad?

Yo asentí, suspirando.

—Yo sé que pudo dar la sensación de que no te apoyaba —comenté en voz baja—. Considero que es una locura, que te precipitas, que te equivocas… —hice una pausa al recordar cómo me había sentido aquella misma mañana cuando mi madre me había dicho exactamente las mismas palabras—. Pero a pesar de todo, siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

Ella alargó la mano sobre la mesa, pidiéndome la mía. Yo la puse sobre la suya y ambas apretamos nuestras manos afectuosamente.

—Me alegra escuchar eso… Porque me gustaría que fueras mi dama de honor.

—¿Ya han decidido qué van a pedir? —dijo el camarero, acercándose a la mesa con un papel y un bolígrafo en la mano.

—¿Qué? —susurré, perpleja.

Ginny sonrió, y el muchacho parecía no saber si quedarse allí plantado o ir alejándose disimuladamente.

—Disculpa —dije, volviéndome hacia él—. Sí, para mí un Fish and Chips.

—Otro para mí —apuntó Ginny—. Y un refresco.

El joven apuntó nuestros pedidos con rapidez y se alejó corriendo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ella, visiblemente inquieta.

Yo apreté su mano con más fuerza, sonriéndole. No hacía falta que dijera en voz alta que aceptaba.

—Serás la novia más guapa de todas.

Evitamos el tema de la boda mientras comíamos, y nos pusimos a recordar todo lo que habíamos pasado juntas… Exámenes, horas de estudio, de dudas, de inquietudes y consejos… París…

—Por cierto —dijo ella cuando terminamos de comer—. Mañana por la mañana me voy con Blaise a Glasgow para darle la noticia a mis padres.

—¿Conocen tus padres a…? —inquirí.

—Creo que piensan que no tengo novio —me interrumpió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me quedé mirándola, incrédula. Estaba totalmente loca, pero evité hacer comentarios al respecto.

—¿Y cómo crees que se van a tomar que llegues allí y llames a su puerta con tu futuro marido de la mano?

—Están acostumbrados a mis locuras —comentó.

—Pensándolo bien… Creo que los que más me preocupan son tus hermanos… Ya sabes, eres la menor de todos.

—Y la más independiente. No necesito que nadie me cuide…

Yo apreté levemente los labios, imaginándome a Blaise frente a aquellos seis pelirrojos escoceses que querrían echarle las manos al cuello uno detrás de otro.

—Pero hay alguien que sí necesita cuidados…

—Ve al grano Ginny —la urgí, terminándome el refresco—. Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea.

—¿Puedes cuidar de Sissy mientras no estoy? Lo único que tienes que hacer es asegurarte de que tiene agua y comida y sacarla a pasear de vez en cuando —me pidió, juntando las manos a modo de súplica.

Fruncí el ceño un momento, pensando que era mucha responsabilidad. Yo nunca había tenido un animal a mi cargo, y lo cierto era que me daba bastante miedo enfrentarme a ello… ¿Y si se me escapaba y le atropellaba un coche?  
Sacudí la cabeza, intentando borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza… Tal vez me viniera bien ir asumiendo ciertas responsabilidades…

—De acuerdo —dije al fin—. Pero con una condición.

. . .

Hacía un rato que había recibido su mensaje.  
Hermione me había preguntado si iba a estar en casa, y yo le había respondido que sí… Pero ya había pasado bastante rato y todavía no había llegado… ¿Para eso me había dado prisa en fregar los platos y asegurarme de que la casa estaba decente?

Me tiré en el sofá, abriendo otro mensaje que acababa de llegarme, ésta vez de Astoria. Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome qué querría.

 _"¿Recuerdas que una vez me dijiste  
que no sabías dónde habías puesto una  
chaqueta? Está en mi casa, acabo de  
encontrarla"_

Me acordaba de ese día. Había sido una de las últimas noches que había pasado con ella. Nos habíamos quitado la ropa el uno al otro, lanzándola en todas direcciones antes de llegar a la habitación. Sacudí la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad.

 _"¿Dónde estaba?"_

Ella no tardó en responder.

 _"Debajo del sofá"_

Escribí y envié una sola palabra.

 _"Quédatela"_

Justo después, bloqueé aquel contacto. No necesitaba que nadie más me provocara.  
En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, por lo que me levanté y me apresuré a abrir.

—Hola —saludó ella, sonriéndome.

—Podrías llevarte ya tus llaves —comenté, haciéndome a un lado para dejarla pasar—. Así no me harías levantarme del sofá cada vez que vienes.

Ella echó un vistazo a la cocina y a todo lo que le rodeaba, percatándose de que todo estaba en orden. Parecía sorprendida.

—Está bien —dijo al fin, extendiendo una mano.

Yo saqué sus llaves del bolsillo de mi pantalón y las dejé caer sobre ella.

—Gracias —dijo, rodeándome y dirigiéndose a la habitación—. Sólo vengo a dejar más cosas.

—Ah —balbuceé, intentando no hacer comentarios, sin éxito—. ¿No te quedas un rato?

Ella se echó al hombro un montón de pantalones y se dirigió al armario. Cogió uno y empezó a colgarlo en una percha.

—No… Tengo cosas que hacer.

Yo arqueé una ceja, curioso.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Pues… —cogió otro pantalón y otra percha—. Hacer unas compras.

—Te acompaño —dije, abriendo la otra puerta del armario y cogiendo una camisa para cambiarme.

—No, no hace falta.

—Quiero acompañarte —zanjé, sacándome la camiseta por la cabeza y quedando con el torso desnudo frente a ella. Me puse la camisa y empecé a abrocharme los botones.

—No, Draco. No puedes venir.

Me volví lentamente hacia ella.

—¿Y eso por qué? —pregunté, con una mezcla de asombro y enfado ante su rotunda negativa.

—Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa.

—¿El qué?

—Nuestro último baile…

No entendía nada de lo que decía. Ella terminó de colgar sus pantalones y se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Recuerdas el día de nuestra graduación?

Me quedé mirándola, sin decir nada. Sabía de sobra que me acordaba.

—Había sido la noche perfecta… Hasta el momento del baile en pareja —siguió ella, haciéndome rememorar aquel trágico día—. Ninguno de los dos habría podido imaginar que algo así pasaría esa noche.

Yo me mordí el labio, apartando la vista de ella.

—Aquella llamada fue el punto de inflexión en nuestra relación. Todo cambió a partir de ahí… Por eso quiero volver en el tiempo hasta ese momento… Porque creo que nos merecíamos ese baile, y porque quiero reescribir nuestra historia desde el minuto exacto en el que nuestra vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Ella se giró y sacó unas camisas del bolso, abriendo un cajón y metiéndolas dentro. Luego, se colgó el bolso del hombro y salió de la habitación.

Yo la seguí hasta la entrada.

—Mañana a las nueve en casa de Ginny —dijo, abriendo la puerta—. Ponte guapo.

Bailábamos en la pista rodeados de todos nuestros amigos. Goyle intentaba ligar con Patil y Ginny le metía mano a Dean Thomas. Había conseguido que Hermione se levantara de la silla y bailara con nosotros… Pero a pesar de estar rodeados de gente, sólo la veía a ella. Me sonreía, consciente de que aquel día todos estarían demasiado borrachos como para prestarnos atención y cuchichear sobre la pareja más rara que habían visto nunca. Me di cuenta de que estaba soñando cuando sentí cómo mis labios se estiraban y le devolvían una amplia sonrisa, pero a pesar de aquello no hice nada por despertar. Dejé que el sueño me llevara a su antojo, como la música, como ella.  
Dediqué unos segundos a apreciar lo guapa que estaba, aunque ya me había encargado de dejárselo claro varias veces.  
Su vestido, celeste, de palabra de honor, se ajustaba a su cuerpo hasta la cintura, donde una delicada cinta de una tela un poco más oscura la rodeaba y acababa en un lazo a su espalda. Yo mismo lo había atado. A partir de ahí, la prenda caía suelta, a capas, proporcionándole un leve vuelo cada vez que se movía. No podía dejar de mirarla.

—Y… Llegó la hora —dijo una animada voz en el escenario—. Muchachos, agarrad a vuestras chicas, porque llegó el momento del baile definitivo. No importa si no sois pareja, aprovechad esta oportunidad y excusaos en ella para sacar a bailar a la persona que os guste —empezó a sonar una música lenta, a la que no le presté demasiada atención. Di varios pasos hasta llegar a ella, que me esperaba con una sonrisa—. Bien, parece que ya se van formando las parejas. Vamos, dejad que fluya el amor entre ustedes.

Agarré la cintura de Hermione y tomé su mano derecha mientras la voz de una mujer empezaba a cantar una letra preciosa. Nos movimos en lo que pretendió ser un baile romántico, pero ambos estábamos demasiado ocupados mirándonos a los ojos que nos daba igual si no estábamos siguiendo el ritmo.  
Yo me acerqué a su rostro, robándole un beso. La sangre empezó a fluir por sus mejillas y, sonriendo, ocultó el rostro en mi pecho, sobre mi corazón… Seguimos así unos segundos más, y al cabo de un minuto de canción, el móvil empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo. Lo ignoré, besando la coronilla de Hermione. En ese momento no había nada más importante que sentirla junto a mí. Dejó de vibrar un segundo y quien quiera que fuera, volvió a llamar de nuevo. Seguí ignorándolo, pero volvió a llamar una vez más. Lo saqué y miré la pantalla, curioso.

Lucius.

Hacía años que no hablaba con mi padre, ¿qué diablos podía querer? ¿No le había dejado suficientemente claro que no quería volver a verle?

Descolgué y me lo llevé al oído, sin dejar de abrazar a Hermione.

—Hijo… —la voz de mi padre sonaba lejana, agónica, anciana. Yo no dije nada—. Hijo, quería decirte que te mentí cuando, de niño, me preguntaste si te parecías a… Lily —casi pude sentir cómo se estremecía al otro lado del teléfono al pronunciar su nombre—. No era cierto todo lo que dije. Te pareces a mí, pero tienes sus ojos… Nunca quise terminar de admitirlo —sentí un repentino nudo en la garganta mientras escuchaba sus palabras, completamente mudo. Tenía la sensación de que no me había llamado a las once de la noche sólo para decirme aquello—. Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

El estrépito de una silla cayendo al suelo, un móvil volando por los aires y el sonido agonizante de un suicida me hicieron despertar, sobresaltado y empapado en sudor.

Me tomé mi tiempo para salir de la cama, totalmente conmocionado. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de tener esas pesadillas, y maldije a Granger por haberme recordado aquel momento.

Desayuné con pesadez, sintiendo que no había descansado lo suficiente. No fregué los cacharros aquel día. Tenía los músculos agarrotados y lo único que me apetecía era meterme en la cama otra vez, pero no quería volver a soñar con eso… Con cómo no había sido capaz de hacer nada por evitar que se quitara la vida, con cómo no le había regalado ni una sola palabra antes de que se fuera, con cómo no me despedí… Pero sobretodo, no quería soñar con lo que pasó después.

—Tengo que irme, quédate aquí —le susurré al oído, deshaciéndome de sus brazos y esquivando a varias parejas que bailaban a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—A comprobar una cosa —respondí. Una parte de mí se negaba a aceptar lo que parecía más lógico. ¿Cómo iba mi padre a suicidarse? Él, el hombre más egoísta que había conocido, él, que anteponía su persona incluso a su propio hijo. Él, que se quería por encima de todas las cosas…

—Voy contigo —dijo Hermione, corriendo detrás de mí.

No perdí el tiempo en negarme, pues sabía que sería en vano. La dejé subirse al coche y conduje rápidamente hasta mi piso, al cual subí corriendo y cogí las llaves de la casa de mi padre.

—Vamos a tener un accidente como sigas conduciendo así —dijo ella, aterrada, mientras se sujetaba a la agarradera del coche.

La ignoré mientras adelantaba por la derecha a otro vehículo que me pitó estrepitosamente. Cuando llegamos al edificio de pequeños y cutres apartamentos donde vivía mi padre, me apresuré a sacar las llaves del contacto y quitarme el cinturón.

—Quédate aquí —repetí, saliendo del coche.

Antes de poder cerrarlo, ella ya estaba a mi lado. Abrí el portal y entré dentro, ignorando el ascensor y empezando a subir por las escaleras a toda prisa, dejando a Hermione detrás.

—¿Dónde vamos? ¿Qué pasa? —la oí gemir a mis espaldas.

Llegué al piso de mi padre y metí la llave en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta, entrando y cerrándosela en las narices a ella.

Golpeó la puerta con las manos mientras me pedía que le abriera, pero algo me decía que no lo hiciera, que la protegiera de lo que estaba a punto de descubrir... Caminé lentamente por la casa, dejando atrás los golpes de Hermione y adentrándome en el pequeño pasillo. Sentí el corazón acelerarse cuando miré dentro de la primera habitación, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal. Seguí avanzando y eché un vistazo dentro del baño, acercándome para ver el interior de la bañera, pero también estaba vacía. Me dirigí a la siguiente, la que había sido mi cuarto cuando vivía con él… Pero seguía igual que cuando me marché… Parecía que nadie había entrado ahí en mucho tiempo. Un poco más tranquilo, salí de ella y me dirigí hacia la habitación de mi padre. Esa parte de mí que desafiaba a la lógica casi había cantado victoria y yo había terminado creyéndome que todo había sido una falsa alarma. Sólo tenía que terminar de abrir aquella puerta entreabierta para terminar de confirmarlo. Alargué la mano y apoyé las yemas de mis dedos en ella, empujándola con suavidad. El ruido que hizo el pomo contra la pared retumbó en mi cabeza durante unos segundos, haciéndome sentir mareado de repente. Me tambaleé hasta el cuerpo de mi padre, que colgaba de una lámpara, atado por el cuello. Agarré sus piernas mientras intentaba subirlo de alguna manera. Sin soltarlo, estiré la pierna y desplacé la silla tirada en el suelo hasta donde me encontraba, poniéndola derecha y subiéndome en ella. Desaté la cuerda que aprisionaba a mi padre y su peso cayó en mis brazos con fuerza. Logré bajarme de la silla y estirarlo sobre la cama, incorporándome sobre él para intentar reanimarlo. Ignoré la horrible marca que tenía en el cuello y el hecho de que se encontrara más frío que de costumbre, y apoyé mis manos sobre su corazón, presionando repetidamente sobre él y haciéndole el boca a boca. La intensidad de la presión que ejercía fue aumentando a medida que empezaba a cabrearme porque no reaccionara. ¿Por qué no volvía a respirar? ¡Estaba haciéndolo bien, joder! ¡Tenía que empezar a dar signos de vida!

Dejé de aplastarle el pecho cuando sentí unas gruesas lágrimas caer sobre su cuerpo. Me alejé unos pasos hasta que mi espalda dio contra la pared, y resbalé por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Me aflojé con fuerza la corbata, que no me dejaba respirar. Tragué saliva mientras las lágrimas empezaban a empañarme la vista. Me froté los ojos con el dorso de las manos y sorbí por la nariz, con una expresión de horror en el rostro. Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo me paré a observar el aspecto que tenía mi padre… Ojeras oscuras y profundas, arrugas por toda la cara, pómulos marcados, pelo largo y sucio, enredos en la barba… ¿Cuándo se había convertido en esa persona tan diferente a la que recordaba? Por encima de mis gemidos volví a escuchar unos golpes en la puerta de entrada… Yo sólo quería un momento de intimidad con aquel desconocido, tiempo para un último adiós, un instante para aceptarlo... Y ella no lo estaba respetando.

Volviendo a la realidad, terminé de remover la comida y apagué el fuego. Llevaba tres días seguidos comiendo macarrones, ya que no sabía hacer otra cosa. Cogí un plato y me aparté, sentándome a la mesa y dándole un largo trago al vaso de agua. Luego, piché uno con el tenedor y me lo llevé a la boca. Le faltaba sal. Comí un poco más y aparté el plato a un lado, fatigado.  
Necesitaba entretenerme hasta que llegara la hora de arreglarme, tenía que hacer algo para volver a aparcar esos recuerdos donde estaban y seguir con mi vida. Busqué en mi armario el traje que había llevado a mi graduación… El traje con el que había sujetado a mi padre entre mis brazos y el que había absorbido mis lágrimas al caer en mi regazo.

Suspiré, sacándolo del fondo. En la percha colgaba el traje, la camisa y la corbata que había llevado ese día. Cogí la tabla y enchufé la plancha a la toma de corriente, esperando a que se calentara. Concentrarme en no quemar la ropa requirió toda mi atención, y me alegré de que aquello se me diera tan mal, pues tenía que pasar la plancha una y otra vez sobre el mismo sitio, manteniéndome ocupado un buen rato. Era temprano cuando terminé, pero empecé a arreglarme de todos modos. Me permití darme una ducha larga y caliente para poner mi mente en blanco y, luego, tardé el doble de tiempo en peinarme de lo que tardaba un día normal. Me vestí con la ropa recién planchada y até los cordones de mis zapatos, los que llevé aquella noche y que también había logrado encontrar en el fondo del armario. Caminé despacio por la casa hasta la entrada, saliendo con lentitud. Me subí al coche y conduje hasta la floristería donde había comprado una rosa roja para ella, mientras aún dormía en mi cama, la mañana después de hacer el amor por primera vez.

—Buenas tardes —saludó la anciana dependienta que me había atendido la otra vez, con una sonrisa.

—Hola… Quisiera una rosa.

—Ahora mismo.

La observé decidiendo cuál coger de un gran ramo que había en un cubo en el suelo.

—No, esa no —me apresuré a decir, acercándome a ella y observándolas por encima—. Ésa —dije, señalando la que consideré más bonita.

—Claro —dijo ella con ternura—. Seguro que le encanta, joven.

Asentí mientras la miraba envolver la rosa en un plástico transparente y atarlo con un estrecho lazo de color rojo. Pagué y volví al coche, dejándola sobre el asiento del copiloto y mirando la hora. Ya casi eran las nueve, por lo que me apresuré para llegar a tiempo.

Observé cómo se le iluminó la cara al abrir y verme con la rosa en la mano. Alargué el brazo y ella la cogió, maravillada.

—Te has acordado… —susurró.

Yo no dije nada, limitándome a entrar a la casa de su amiga.

—¿Sabe Weasley que estoy aquí? —pregunté, percatándome de que ella también llevaba el mismo vestido que la otra vez.

—Sí, ella no está en la ciudad, pero me ha dado permiso para que cenemos aquí.

Una perrita vino a darme la bienvenida y yo rasqué su cabeza un momento antes de seguir a Hermione por el pasillo, quedándome asombrado de lo que vi al llegar al salón.  
Había despejado el lugar y sólo había una pequeña mesa a un lado con dos sillas. La luz de la habitación era tenue, ya que sólo la iluminaban unas velas repartidas estratégicamente por ella. Hermione apretó el botón de un pequeño mando y empezó a sonar música. Luego, se acercó a mí y extendió una mano. Miré lo que sujetaba. Reconocí aquella cinta enseguida. La cogí y ella se dio la vuelta. Yo rodeé su cintura con mis brazos para pasarme de una mano a otra aquella tela, que se agarró a su cuerpo y, con cuidado, hice un lazo con ella a su espalda. Hermione se giró y me sonrió antes de invitarme a sentarme y servirme la cena.

—Medallones de solomillo en salsa —dijo ella, orgullosa—. Es lo que nos sirvieron aquella noche… He tenido que mirar varias recetas porque no lo había cocinado nunca.

Mi estómago empezó a rugir por lo que probé un bocado. Me sorprendió que supiera incluso mejor que aquel día.

—Está bueno —me limité a decir, y ella me sonrió, probándolo.

Comimos en silencio, escuchando las baladas que sonaban de fondo.

—Voy a por el postre —dijo, levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Si no me fallaba la memoria, el día de nuestra graduación nos habían servido unas natillas caseras con canela en polvo por encima.

—También es la primera vez que hago esto… —comentó ella, poniéndome delante una copa que contenía natillas con motas de canela en la superficie—. Me he pasado todo el día cocinando.

Metí la cuchara y cogí un poco, llevándomelo a la boca. Estaba suave y dulce, bastante rico.

Ella me miró y yo asentí, rebañando lo que quedaba.

—¿Quieres el mío? —preguntó, desplazando su copa por la superficie de la mesa hacia mí—. Yo no quiero más.

No pude negarme.

—Gracias por la cena —dije, echándome hacia atrás en la silla cuando terminé.

—Justo a tiempo —susurró ella, mirando hacia el reproductor de música, que había empezado a poner aquella canción que no podría olvidar nunca.

Yo me levanté y me acerqué a ella, tendiéndole la mano y sacándola a bailar en aquella pista improvisada. Rodeé su cintura y tomé su mano, justo como lo había hecho aquel día.

 _Everybody loves the things you do, from the way you talk, to the way you move…_

Ella rodeó mi cuello con la mano libre y buscó mis ojos, que se habían perdido en un punto lejano, por encima de su cabeza. Sentía el móvil pesar una tonelada en mi bolsillo. Cerré los ojos y tragué saliva, esperando que se repitiera aquella maldita llamada, listo para contestar a la primera y pedirle que no lo hiciera.

 _Everybody here is watching you, cause you feel like home, you're like a dream come true…_

—Eh —susurró ella, acariciando el pelo de mi nuca.

Abrí los ojos y los desvié hacia ella, encontrándome en su mirada. ¿Cómo había estado tanto tiempo perdido?  
Alcé una mano y le quité un mechón de pelo de la cara. El roce de mis dedos con su rostro me hizo darme cuenta de que aquello era el presente y de que esa llamada nunca llegaría, pues pertenecía al pasado.

 _You look like a movie, you sound like a song. My god, this reminds me of when we were young._

Sí, aquel baile me recordó a cuando éramos más jóvenes. Me transportó hacia ese instante de felicidad cuando la sabía totalmente mía, cuando todo el mundo desapareció a nuestro alrededor porque sólo existíamos los dos en aquel momento.  
Me acerqué poco a poco a su rostro, hasta que pude sentir su aliento rozar mis labios. Después de tanto tiempo, seguía pareciéndome una caricia… Y aquella vez fue ella la que se adelantó y me robó un beso a mí. Un beso tímido, superficial.

—No recuerdo que pasara de esa forma —susurré muy flojito, todavía con sus labios cerca de los míos.

 _I was so scared to face my fears, cause nobody told me that you'd be here…_

Me acerqué a sus labios y los presioné con convicción, tomando su rostro entre mis manos. La música pareció envolvernos mientras nos abandonábamos a aquel beso, cálido, perfecto.

 _Let me photograph you in this light in case it is the last time that we might be exactly like we were…_

La luz de las velas disminuyó ante el roce de nuestros labios, concediéndonos así un poco más de intimidad, permitiéndonos sentirnos con más intensidad.  
Cuando nos separamos, observé que había otra cosa que no había cambiado… El rubor que se apoderaba de sus mejillas cada vez que la besaba. Apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho y yo la abracé, dejándome llevar por la canción.

 _It's hard to win me back_ _,_ _everything just takes me back_ _t_ _o when you were there_ _, t_ _o when you were there_ _…_ _And a part of me keeps holding on_ _,_ _just in case it hasn't gone_ _…_ _I guess I still care_ _, d_ _o you still care?_

Apoyé la barbilla en su pelo, suspirando, y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

 _When we were young, when we were young, when we were young, when we were young…_

La música acabó, pero nosotros seguimos bailando, desplazándonos lentamente por la habitación, por todos los bailes que no bailamos a partir de aquel día, por todos los momentos que estropeamos, por todos los besos que tuvimos que habernos dado… Por si acaso un solo baile no fuera suficiente para empezar de nuevo, borrando los errores, ofreciéndonos otra oportunidad.


	8. Saber perdonar

**NA** **:** ¡El último capítulo ya está aquí! *llora*... Esta vez escuché "I found", de Amber Run. ¡Espero que os guste!

. . .

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be..._  
 _Right in front of me,_  
 _so talk some sense to me._

. . .

 **Capítulo 8: Saber perdonar.**

Me quedé callado al percatarme de que se estaba quedando dormida en el sofá. Habíamos estado hablando durante horas, de todo y a la misma vez de nada, y había sido capaz de ver cómo se había resistido a abandonarse al sueño… hasta que sus ojos se cerraron del todo sin su permiso y me dejaron esperando la respuesta a la última pregunta que formulé en voz baja, mientras la tenue luz de las velas nos iluminaba parcialmente en la oscuridad. Fruncí el ceño, disgustado, al entender que aquella respuesta no tendría lugar aquella noche. Me levanté de la alfombra y me dirigí a la mesa, sirviéndome más vino en la copa. Le di un largo trago y volví a rellenarla hasta arriba. Tenía que olvidar cosas. Tenía que ahogarme en algo que no fueran mis propios pensamientos.  
Volví sobre mis pasos y volví a sentarme en la alfombra, frente a ella. Me di cuenta de que seguía teniendo el ceño fruncido cuando lo sentí suavizarse al quedarme mirándola. Sacudí un poco la cabeza y volví a darle un trago a la copa. Me encontré observándola de nuevo sin darme cuenta… Pero es que había algo en lo que veía que me molestaba. Un mechón de pelo caía sobre su rostro y parecía dificultarle el respirar. Estiré un brazo y lo desplacé a un lado con los dedos, sujetándolo detrás de su oreja. Ella hizo una pequeña mueca en sueños y volvió a relajar su expresión enseguida.  
Bostecé. Parecía que el vino empezaba a subirme, y de repente me encontré extremadamente cansado.

Me puse en pie y cogí mi chaqueta del respaldo de la silla, dispuesto a irme a casa… Pero escuché cómo Hermione se quejaba de algo desde el sofá.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, girándome para mirarla.

Pero ella seguía dormida. Me quedé donde estaba unos segundos… ¿Qué estaría soñando?  
Me sorprendí volviendo a sentarme sobre la alfombra con un suspiro. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no la veía dormir… Me percaté de cosas tan insignificantes como el subir y el bajar de su pecho al respirar, de cómo movía las manos o de cómo parecía sonrojarse de repente. Me pregunté por qué siempre me había conformado con _verla_ cuando podía _mirarla_. Extrañamente, su forma de dormir me pareció fascinante.  
Le puse la chaqueta sobre las piernas y me tumbé en la alfombra, mirando al techo con cansancio. Volví a suspirar profundamente. ¿Por qué no podía desprenderme de aquel sentimiento de culpa que había empezado a apoderarse de mi mente? ¿Por qué diablos me sentía tan terriblemente miserable? ¿Y por qué me estaba dando cuenta ahora?  
Apreté los labios e hice de mis manos un puño, golpeando el suelo con rabia. No me gustaba sentirme de aquella manera, y tampoco me podía creer que estuviera debatiéndome entre mi orgullo y lo que empezaba a decirme la lógica… Que había sido un cabrón, literalmente. Que me había comportado de la forma en que dije que nunca lo haría. Que la había hecho sufrir.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras fruncía el ceño y arrugaba la nariz. No quería pensar. No quería ni siquiera sentir.

Un pequeño sonido a mi lado me hizo girar la cabeza de repente. Una de las manos de Hermione había resbalado por el sofá y había quedado colgando, con los dedos a punto de tocar el suelo. Desvié los ojos hacia ella, comprobando que seguía dormida boca abajo, y luego me atreví a estirar un brazo para rozar el dorso de su mano con las yemas de mis dedos. Me mordí el labio ante el calor de su piel bajo mis dedos. Luego, puse la mano bajo la suya. Sus uñas no rozaban la palma de mi mano por un milímetro.  
Me quedé dormido intentando entender por qué el aire parecía negarse a pasar por él.

Increíblemente, esa noche no soñé… Y si lo hice, mi mente se encargó de borrarlo por completo en cuanto me desperté con el olor de unas tortitas recién hechas. Mi chaqueta estaba sobre mí, y había amanecido con la cabeza sobre un cojín.

Me puse en pie rápidamente y me sacudí el traje mientras me dirigía a la cocina. Hermione cocinaba en silencio, de espaldas a mí.

—Eso huele bien —dije, apoyándome en el marco de la puerta.

Ella dio un respingo y se giró, sorprendida, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Me has asustado —susurró.

—Lo siento.

Nos quedamos mirándonos un par de segundos hasta que ella volvió a concentrarse en las tortitas. Me di la vuelta para volver al salón y sentarme a la mesa, pero lo pensé mejor y me apoyé de nuevo en el mismo sitio, cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ella me miró por encima del hombro, con la expresión de alguien que piensa que no ha escuchado bien lo que le han dicho. Carraspeé una vez y ella volvió a la realidad.

—¿Puedes hacer el zumo? —preguntó.

—Puedo hacer el zumo—respondí.

Ella me señaló al otro lado de la encimera, donde había cinco naranjas y un exprimidor. Caminé hacia allí y tomé una de ellas entre mis manos.

—¿La abro de un mordisco?

A ella pareció hacerle gracia mi comentario, y con una sonrisa abrió un cajón a su lado y yo cogí un cuchillo.  
Corté las cinco naranjas por la mitad y, arremangándome las mangas de la camisa, las exprimí una a una.  
Hermione había terminado de poner la última tortita en el plato cuando yo dejé la última monda a un lado.

—Ahí está el colador y aquí están los vasos —dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza un mueble de pared—. Te espero en la mesa.

La vi salir de la cocina con el plato entre las manos y acto seguido abrí el armario, saqué dos vasos y los puse sobre la encimera. Puse el colador sobre uno de ellos y vertí el contenido del exprimidor, observando cómo la pulpa se quedaba atrapada en el fondo del objeto, impidiéndole avanzar. Me pregunté por qué diablos me daba la impresión de tener algo en mi vida que, como aquel colador, me impedía continuar.  
Hice lo mismo para llenar el otro vaso y me apresuré a volver al salón para evitar pensar más de la cuenta.

Ella ya me había servido un par de tortitas en el plato y me había echado sirope de fresa por encima. Yo dejé uno de los vasos frente a ella y me senté a desayunar.  
Probé un primer bocado y, como siempre, estaba riquísimo. Pinché otro trozo con el tenedor y me lo llevé a la boca.

—Hoy quiero comentarte otra condición —dijo ella, dándole un sorbo al zumo. Yo puse los ojos en blanco—. Es la última.

Menos mal.

Me quedé mirándola, esperando que soltara lo que fuera que tuviera que decir.

—Terminemos primero de desayunar —dijo, distraída, al percatarse de mi mirada.

Yo me encogí de hombros y sólo tardé un par de minutos más en terminarme el plato. Le di un par de sorbos al zumo hasta apurarlo y me recosté en la silla, mirando hacia otro lado.

Un momento después, ella se levantó y empezó a recoger los platos. Yo tomé los vasos y la seguí hacia la cocina. Abrió el lavavajillas y metió todo dentro. Le entregué los vasos y salí de allí, dejándome caer sobre el sofá. Tenía la espalda molida de la noche anterior.

—Vamos a tener que cambiarnos para ir a donde tengo pensado —comentó Hermione, acercándose a mí.

Yo arqueé una ceja, esperando recibir un poco más de información.

—¿Vamos? —me instó, cogiendo su bolso y acariciando a la perrita antes de salir por la puerta.

Me levanté a regañadientes, me puse la chaqueta y salí de la casa, dirigiéndome al coche con pesadez.

—¿Te llevo a tu casa? —pregunté cuando se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

—Vamos a la tuya.

No hice más preguntas. Conduje la poca distancia hacia mi apartamento y aparqué cerca. Subimos las escaleras hasta mi casa en silencio y cerré la puerta tras ella.  
Caminé hasta mi dormitorio y abrí el armario, quedándome mirando su interior.

—¿Dónde vamos? —quise saber.

—Ponte ropa cómoda —respondió.

Resoplé mientras me desabrochaba los botones de la camisa, me la quitaba y la tiraba al suelo.

—¿Me ayudas? —preguntó, dándome la espalda y recogiéndose el pelo a un lado.

Yo me acerqué a ella y le bajé la cremallera del vestido lentamente.

—Gracias —dijo cuando llegué al final.

Volví sobre mis pasos y saqué una camiseta negra de manga larga y unos vaqueros. Me desabroché el cinturón y la miré por el rabillo del ojo. Seguía de espaldas a mí y se había sacado el vestido por la cabeza, quedándose en ropa interior. Fue inevitable sentirme excitado al ver sus curvas y su piel desnuda… La vi abrir uno de los cajones en los que había ido metiendo su ropa y ponerse una camiseta estampada. Me apresuré a vestirme yo también cuando se dio la vuelta y se acercó al armario para sacar uno de los pantalones que había colgado en las perchas. Terminamos de vestirnos sin mirarnos y sin decir nada. Luego, ella me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y la seguí hasta el rellano. Cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras, caminando hacia donde había aparcado el coche. Lo abrí con el mando a distancia y me metí dentro, poniendo la llave en el contacto pero sin arrancar.

—¿Me dices dónde vamos de una vez? —exigí, empezando a sentirme nervioso.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sigue mis indicaciones.

Refunfuñé por lo bajo pero obedecí, más por la curiosidad que por otra cosa. Atravesamos la ciudad entera hasta llegar a las afueras, donde me pidió que aparcara donde pudiera. Al hacerlo, apagué el motor pero me negué a salir del coche.

—¿Qué pretendes? —espeté con rudeza.

—¿Cuánto hace que no vienes? —preguntó, desabrochándose el cinturón.

No respondí. Sabía de sobra que no había vuelto desde la última vez.

—Necesito que vuelvas a ser el que eras, Draco —dijo ella al cabo de unos segundos—. Y para eso tienes que aprender a perdonar.

Ella estiró el brazo hacia mí. Yo fruncí el ceño, pero dejé que acariciara mi mejilla con suavidad.

—Vamos —dijo, abriendo la puerta del copiloto—. Yo estoy contigo.

Cerró la puerta al salir y me quedé solo en el coche. Cerré los ojos y me llevé una mano a las sienes, apretándolas con fuerza. ¿De verdad esto era necesario? Sentí la urgencia de volver a arrancar el coche y darme media vuelta, pero un impulso repentino me hizo sacar las llaves y salir fuera.  
Miré a Hermione al otro lado, que alargaba la mano hacia mí.  
Caminé hacia ella, que enlazó sus dedos con los míos mientras nos dirigíamos a aquel lugar.

En el momento en el que puse un pie dentro del cementerio, una sensación de vacío inundó mi cuerpo de la misma forma en que lo hizo unos años atrás, cuando seguía el féretro de mi padre.  
Hermione apretó con más fuerza mi mano y tiró de mí por aquellos caminos que tantas veces había recorrido en sueños en un intento del subconsciente de volver a acercarme a él.  
Estaba tan desconcertado de repente, que dejé que ella me llevara, sin pararme a mirar por dónde caminaba ni lo que había a mi alrededor.  
Supe que habíamos llegado cuando ella se paró en seco y me miró. Yo mantenía la vista fija en un punto lejano, pero sentía la suya clavada en mi nuca.

No dijo nada, solamente cubrió la mano que sostenía con su mano libre y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, dejándome asimilar las cosas poco a poco.

No supe cuánto tiempo había estado mirando a otro lado, pero el sol empezaba a iluminarnos con los colores del atardecer. Fue en el preciso momento en el que vi cómo una hoja se desprendía de la rama de un árbol y caía lentamente al suelo cuando me sentí preparado para enfrentar aquello.

Tragué saliva y giré la cabeza. La visión de la tumba de mi padre pareció pegarme una patada en el estómago. Reprimí las ganas de doblarme por la mitad, y en su lugar hice una mueca de dolor y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse de repente y sin ningún límite aparente. Los latidos desbocados en mi pecho me hicieron sentir náuseas y mareos, pero logré sobreponerme pasados unos minutos. Miré a mi izquierda, deseando que ella no estuviera presenciando aquel estado tan vulnerable en el que me encontraba… Pero la encontré con los ojos cerrados y con la respiración acompasada. En un acto reflejo, llevé mi mano libre a su rostro y lo acaricié un momento. Estaba a punto de apartarla cuando ella puso la suya sobre la mía y sonrió levemente, todavía con los ojos cerrados y apoyada sobre mí.  
Yo volví a mirar a la tumba de mi padre, esta vez un poco más relajado, y solté un profundo suspiro, dispuesto a hacer frente a aquello de una vez.

Recordé todas las veces que me había hecho llorar. Escuché en mi cabeza cada insulto que me escupió en la cara. Sentí su fría mano golpear duramente mi piel.  
Luego recordé con anhelo cómo Narcisa siempre trataba de desviar su atención hacia ella cuando aquello pasaba… Y era ella la que terminaba siendo objeto de sus burlas y vejaciones.

La extrañé. Siempre fue la madre que nunca tuve… Desde luego, siempre se había portado como tal… Y por más que me doliera, nunca pude reprocharle haberse marchado.  
Un día llegué a casa del instituto y ya no estaba. Nunca supe qué había pasado con ella, pero siempre quise pensar que se había ido por su propia iniciativa… No dejó nada atrás. Ni una nota. Ni un último adiós.

Recordé que, antes de que me marchara, dijo que haría mi plato favorito aquel día.

No había comida hecha cuando llegué a casa.

Entonces recordé todas las veces que había escuchado, escondido entre las sábanas, cómo le pegaba en silencio. Ella no gritaba, ni siquiera gemía. Nadie debía enterarse…  
¿Y si aquel día ella se hubiera rebelado?

Me estremecí, y Hermione apretó mi mano con más fuerza.  
Yo podría haberme comportado como la mierda, pero nunca habría llegado a ese extremo con ella.

Me pregunté si habría llegado a ese punto con Greengrass.  
Ella sólo era sexo, una vía de escape a mi vida, un vago recuerdo de lo que Narcisa fue para mi padre algún día…

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de olvidarla… Pero cada vez todo iba tomando más sentido.  
Nunca supe los motivos por los que Lucius engañaba a mi madre, pero… ¿Y si hubiera estado confundido en aquel momento? ¿Y si hubiera pasado algo en su vida que le desequilibrara hasta tal punto de no saber siquiera lo que quería? ¿Y si nunca quiso a Narcisa de la forma en que quería a… Lily?

Tal vez se equivocó. Quizás se quedó con la mujer equivocada. Y puede que nunca se perdonara el perder al amor de su vida.

¿Qué habría hecho yo si Hermione se hubiera ido para siempre? ¿Si se hubiera ido de la ciudad provocando que le perdiera el rastro? ¿Si me hubiera dado cuenta tarde de que la quería? ¿Si en casa me esperara la mujer a la que sólo podía darle un poco de amor en la cama, y nada más?

Suspiré. No tenía sentido darle más vueltas al asunto, ya que nunca encontraría respuestas a mis preguntas… Pero aquel razonamiento me pareció acertado.

Dejé que una lágrima recorriera mi rostro. Las personas que se lamentaban por haber perdido a un ser querido lloraban en los cementerios, ¿no?

Yo no extrañaba a mi padre, ni siquiera un poco.  
Yo me extrañaba a mí, y lo que era antes de que él se suicidara.  
También extrañaba no haberle conocido, no haber tenido una respuesta a por qué nos trataba de esa manera. ¿Podría haber hecho o dicho algo para ayudarlo?

 _"Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día"._

Comprendí que aquello era lo que no me había dejado avanzar en tanto tiempo.  
Él se había arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho en los últimos instantes de su vida, y yo no había sido capaz de concederle el indulto definitivo… Pero tenía que liberarme de tanto rencor, tenía que dejar atrás todo ese dolor y mirar hacia delante de una vez por todas.

—Te perdono —dije, en un susurro casi inaudible.

Y fue de corazón.  
Lo perdonaba, y lo hacía de verdad.

Otra lágrima rodó por mi mejilla al sentirme de repente menos pesado. Era como si hubiera vivido tanto tiempo con una presión en el pecho y me hubiera acostumbrado a ella… Y ahora que se había ido, por fin podía respirar de nuevo.

Una última lágrima nació en mis ojos y murió en la comisura de mis labios. ¿Serían las lágrimas la forma que tenía nuestro cuerpo de sanar nuestro dolor?  
Me sentí extrañamente bien.  
Sí, las lágrimas no eran más que nuestras heridas evaporándose.

Hicimos el camino de vuelta en silencio y, para cuando volvimos a casa, el cielo había empezado a oscurecer.

Hermione cocinó unos huevos revueltos mientras yo ponía la mesa y comimos sin mirarnos.  
Luego, ella se ausentó unos minutos y yo aproveché para poner en orden mis pensamientos.  
Realmente sentía que había dado un paso hacia el frente en mi vida, después de tanto retroceder de la mano del resentimiento y el odio.

Suspiré de nuevo, esta vez sintiéndome en paz conmigo mismo.

. . .

Abrí el grifo de la bañera y puse la mano bajo el chorro hasta que salió caliente. Luego, con las manos apoyadas en el borde de la misma, observé cómo se llenaba con lentitud. Me quedé mirando distraídamente las ondas que hacía el agua y las pequeñas burbujas que se formaban en la superficie.

Cuando se hubo llenado por completo, me giré hacia el lavabo y me dediqué unos minutos mirándome al espejo. ¿Por qué siempre había tenido la costumbre de evitar mi reflejo? Tenía que cambiar algunos aspectos de mí misma a partir de ahora.

Sonreí al recordar que él lo había hecho… Él había cambiado por mí, aunque siempre tuve mis dudas al respecto.

Abrí la puerta del baño y me dirigí al salón, donde lo encontré tal y como estaba cuando salí de la habitación.

—¿Puedes venir? —pregunté, captando su atención de repente.

Él no dijo nada y se limitó a seguirme hasta el baño. Miró con curiosidad la bañera llena de agua y arqueó una ceja.

—Quiero hacer el amor —susurré.

Draco giró la cabeza hacia mí rápidamente, mordiéndose un labio inconscientemente. Dio un par de pasos hacia mí y me rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—Pero esta vez quiero que sea diferente —dije entrecortadamente.

Él se quedó mirándome con expresión extrañada. Yo sonreí ladeadamente.

—No quiero que nos estremezcamos el uno sobre el otro… No acaricies hoy mi cuerpo, pues cuerpos hay muchos y manos tenemos todos... —hice una pausa para tomar aire, y luego proseguí en un susurro—. Esta vez quiero que nos toquemos el alma.

Vi cómo fruncía el ceño unos segundos, procesando mis palabras. Luego, relajó el rostro y sonrió levemente.

Metí la mano por debajo de su camiseta y se la quité sin dificultad, tirándola al suelo y acariciando su torso desnudo. Él se agachó, quedando postrado ante mí. Llevó sus manos a mis pantalones y desabrochó el botón. Tiró de ellos hacia abajo y yo los eché a un lado con los pies. Desabroché el suyo y él también se los quitó con rapidez. Luego me quitó la camiseta con delicadeza y ambos nos quedamos en ropa interior frente al otro.  
Él fue el primero en volver a mover sus manos para quitarme otra prenda, esta vez el sostén, que, como lo demás, cayó al suelo. Acto seguido, deslizó suavemente sus manos por mi cuerpo hasta mis caderas, metiendo las manos por dentro de mis braguitas y acariciando mis glúteos mientras me las quitaba. Me miró a los ojos mientras me daba la mano y me ayudaba a meterme en la bañera, quitándose sus boxers y metiéndose él también, sentándose detrás de mí.

Empezó a acariciar mi espalda y a hacer que varias gotas de agua caliente resbalaran por ella, haciéndome estremecer sutilmente. Mojó mi pelo y echó un poco de champú en él, moviendo sus dedos y formando espuma rápidamente. Aquel masaje me relajó tanto que me permití cerrar los ojos y abandonarme a sentir solamente su tacto sobre mí. Pronto enjuagó mi pelo, que cayó por mi espalda caóticamente.  
Draco se acercó un poco más a mí y besó mi cuello. Yo alcé la mano y acaricié su pelo por encima de mi cabeza. Gemí instintivamente al sentir sus labios en el lóbulo de mi oreja.  
Abrí los ojos y me giré hacia él, echándome un poco de gel en la mano y pasándola por su cuerpo. Estábamos tan cerca que casi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, si no fuera por el pequeño sonido que hacía el agua cuando nos movíamos. Me sujetó próxima a él, enlazando sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda. Deslicé mis manos por sus hombros, contemplando maravillada cómo la espuma aparecía sobre él y le proporcionaba un aspecto casi divino. Bajé las manos hacia su pecho, y luego hasta su cintura. Él agarró mi cabeza por detrás y me acercó a sus labios con fiereza. Yo me sujeté a su cuello y dejé que nuestros cuerpos salvaran la poca distancia que los separaba.

Fue un beso húmedo y casi violento. Mis mejillas empezaron a adquirir un color más intenso y las sentí arder cerca de las suyas. Parecía como si ambos nos hubiéramos cansado de tanta distancia, de mantenernos alejados del otro, de obligarnos a permanecer fríos cuando sabíamos que éramos capaces de hacer que la sangre del otro hirviera en sus venas con sólo tocarnos.

Volví a gemir sobre sus labios y él mordió la comisura de los míos. Alcé una mano y acaricié su rostro, empapado y hermoso.

Por fin había vuelto.

Me giré y me recosté sobre su pecho. Él no rechistó y ambos nos hundimos un poco en la bañera. Sus manos acariciaron mis caderas y se deslizaron por mis muslos, rozando mínimamente mi sexo y acabando sobre mi vientre. Puse mis manos sobre las suyas y él apoyó su mejilla en mi pelo.

El agua acabó enfriándose, pero estaba segura de que no había nada en el mundo que nos hiciera querer salir de allí en un buen rato. Ni nada que volviera a estropear lo que teníamos.

No. Porque habíamos terminado superando aquello.

No, porque ahora teníamos algo más.  
Algo grande.  
Algo completamente nuestro.

Me giré de nuevo y lo miré a los ojos. Él acarició mi mejilla y me puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.  
Yo cogí aire y entreabrí los labios.

Por fin estaba lista para confesarle por qué había vuelto.

...

 **NA** **:** Y ahora es cuando os quedáis con cara de tontos y os preguntáis por qué no termino de decir la razón que hizo a Hermione darle una última oportunidad a Draco y ponerle tantas condiciones para ver si cambiaba... Bueno, lo cierto es que estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, desde el principio.  
Sólo tenéis que tomar la primera letra del título de cada capítulo y ver qué palabra forman todas juntas.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que hay detrás de cada favorito, follow o review. Mil gracias por leer mi historia, que ha sido un poco locura desde el principio hasta el final :D

Ha sido un placer para mí escribirla.

¡Besitos!

Cristy.

 **LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA SE LLAMA "SOMNÍFERO" Y YA HA EMPEZADO A SER PUBLICADA. LOS LECTORES PARTICIPARÉIS DE MANERA MÁS DIRECTA EN LA HISTORIA VOTANDO POR UNA DE LAS TRES OPCIONES QUE OFRECERÉ AL FINAL DE CADA CAPÍTULO. DE ESTA FORMA, SERÉIS VOSOTROS LOS QUE DECIDÁIS EL TRANSCURSO DE LA HISTORIA :)**


End file.
